The Mistress of Past and of Present
by White Cherry Rose
Summary: Zoey and Roxy have traveled back to before Jak came to Haven city & 7 years have passed. When Jak gets out,how will Zoey react when she see's Dark Jak at his peek and thriving rage? And will he find out his love & discover his family in time? Or will Zoey's decisions change everything that was her life? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Prison Break and It

Hey everyone. im terribly sorry for the stupidly long wait ^-^''

this is the surprize book that was listed on my profile. anyway...with skool work being heavy and finals poping up, i have to realy ''buckle down''and get this over with. lol. well i hope u all enjoy the last novel 4 the From One World to The Next series :)

Chapter 1 Prison break

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prolouge<em>**

After all this heart break and drama, I thought it would be over...but I was wrong. It has only merely begun. It feels as if I am now able to understand myself, alters, child and husband. I love my husband so dearly and I miss him so much it is unimaginable. Once I touched the button on the orb, everything that involved my world died out and became a mere myth. now i have to start from scratch...the whole begining...

I have taken on a new look, once more, but my daughter hasnt. I saw a merchant whom was selling a vile that was told to heal any illness. i was so sick that once my daughter gave it to me, i changed and took on the apperance of when i was 17. It all starts over again I guess. But this time with new answers and with less questions.

* * *

><p>My name is Rashell Jackson. I am a highly wanted fugitive with a list of multiple crimes that go on forever. I have ginger red hair that warms to an orange yellow and I have red eyes. I channel eco like my father whom has passed away, and like my sister, who went missing many years ago. Right now, I have one thing to do. That one thing is to get rid of the Baron. After that I will do a little bonus project: eliminate that beast!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>7 years later<strong>...

My feet rushed beneath me as I stormed my way through the streets of Haven. My ginger red hair done up in a braid, whipped my back with every step, leap, bound and pained breath I took. I held a sling over my shoulder and tried to evade their hawk eyes; their crimson hawk eyes.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" one cried as they cocked their gun. I merely caught my breath as I rounded a corner. Breaths of the deep and heavy forced their way in and out of my lungs rapidly as I stood pressed against a wall. I heard a '_click_', then a '_buzz_'.

"Where is she?" the voice asked as they obliviously neared my direction and hiding place. I cursed under my breath.

I took off once more in the direction of the hideout. My feet patted loudly against the cracked and ruined cement beneath me. "There!"

"No!" I breathed and momentarily closed my eyes.

I felt the rush again. The rush that daddy warned me of. "The speed of it could mean the end of you." he'd always say. I never understood it until I grew older. I saw what it could do. What it was…how it felt.

I lowered my head and darted at an alarming speed around a corner then through a back ally. Everything around me was a blue blur. Then I arrived at my destination. Skidding in my tracks, I came to a halt; looked around then entered the building without anyone noticing me.

* * *

><p>As I entered the dimly lit room my eyes strained, and tried to focus on all the obstacles in front of me that might be in my way . I took one step forward quietly. I tried to not make a sound for I needed stealth; it was my only allie at the time.<p>

I crossed the room in a descent amount of time carefully.

I headed for the old stairs just up ahead. They creaked eerily under my weight.

The lights snapped on scaring me half to death.

"What the in the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get out?" a husky voice asked me. I twirled around and saw my boyfriend, Locura. I gave him a sheepish smile and gingerly walked up to him slowly as I fiddled with my hair. He crossed his arms and gave me a look of displeasure.

"Lu, you know that guy I was telling you I had seen-" I cut myself short.

Locura gave me a funny look as he shifted his weight to the side. "I'm listening." he smiled slyly.

"Well before I got arrested…I had talked to some other people about the palaces security system and all-"

"Ya ya ya, just get to the point will ya, Shell?" he groaned.

I smiled at him. "Of course dear. I found a weak point, but I got arrested. When I was in there I found brother!"

Locura's head shot up and his eyes grew wide. "Y-you found him? He's there?" I nodded with a huge smile. "The man named Chris, helped us out but I don't know if he got out…" I said as I looked to the side. I was ashamed with the fact that I couldn't have helped Alex.

I glanced over to Locura's figure quickly. "Damn it!" I held a tense expression as my boyfriend extended his loving arms to embrace me. "Its okay Rashell." he soothed as he wrapped his arms around me and made soft hushing noises. "Its alright." he slowly rocked from side to side. I sobbed as he held my head with his right hand and the other wrapped around me. "Its alright sweetheart, I'm here." I was still sobbing as I buried my face in his shoulder. "Shell, you know it will be alright…" he trialed and I looked up at him with teary, bloodshot eyes. He made a small smile and lightly brushed away a few tears from my cheeks. "as long as we stay low and under the radar we all will be safe. You remember that okay, hun?" I smiled lightly at him and nodded sheepishly.

"There's my girl." he smiled.

The door behind us suddenly blew open and things from all around us came flying at us. I screamed in fear and gripped onto Locura. He shielded me with his body even further as he directed us down a hallway. He grunted lowly as he was being pelted harshly with multiple flying objects that probably stung beyond pain.

"LOCURA! RASHELL!" we heard a male shout panicked. I looked over my boyfriends shoulder to see a dark figure standing in the door way. "Come on, we need to get the others out of here before they come!" it was Woren. What could he possibly be talking of?

"Woren, what is it?" Locura growled.

"It's the KG man! They know where we are now and are gonna come any minute!" he exclaimed as he clambered up the stairs. "Come on! Help me get the others!" his voice was so calm and demanding at the same time. That's our Woren; under these circumstances he always pulls through with a clear head…sort of.

I nodded and unpinned myself from Lu and headed up the stairs with Lu as my shadow. We all got the others up except for Opex. She wouldn't wake up and we didn't have any type of time for delays. Josh scooped her up, still half asleep himself, and headed out the back with the rest of us.

"Where are we going?" asked Demonica with her headphones around her neck, like always. "Ya. That was the only place we knew of that no one would call us in for." Casandra piped up.

I groaned as I couldn't think anymore under this pressure and was getting far to dizzy for some reason.

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared straight ahead towards nowhere and suddenly started to fall. the last thing I ever heard was Quinn calling my name and asking if I was ok.

* * *

><p>I woke up so later to find that we were in a place that I rather not be in. The Bazaar. I looked at Quinn weakly as he held me in his arms, running with the others, and I looked ahead to see that they were heading for a hotel.<em> 'These guys seriously think that we can get in that fancy place? That will only happen when hiphogs grow wings and fly!' <em>I thought flatly.

Once we got inside, I noticed something was different when we entered the room and when Surieen closed, then locked, the door. The atmosphere was off for I felt like I wasn't alone anymore and there was someone I knew near by. _'That's it…I need to stop thinking to myself from now on.' _I frowned dramatically.

"How do you feel, Rashell?" asked Opex, who had woken up. Her rainbow hair, with bits of white, gleamed in the small bit of sunlight that dared to pour into the small crack of a window that was covered over with large boards of wood. I groaned and held my head as I sat up and pressed my back to the paint chipped wall. "How does 'I feel like I've been hit by a smart ass' sound?" I lightly laughed. Opex joined in on the light laughter. It was nice to see her smile, and laugh for that matter. It was hard to get her to laugh sometimes.

"Josh, we need a few eyes and ears to tell us what's going on around here. Think you can handle that without being seen?" asked my boyfriend. Josh only smirked with a giant boast of ego that my Locura helped inflate. "Of course. That should be easy for me."

I sighed heavily. "Opex, you think you could help me up?" I asked with a small grin and she obliged by extending her hand and nodding with a smile. I clasped her hand and she heaved me up. She acted as if I weighed a tone by exaggerating her large exhale. "I don't weigh _that much, _Opex." I said whilst rolling my eyes.

"I know. I just think it would help if someone around here would help me with my acting. You and everyone else know how badly I wanna be an actress!" she grinned as she clasped her hands and held them close to herself.

I grinned as I rolled my eyes. "Well ya, but we need to take down the Baron…then we can discuss acting. Alright?"

She clapped her hands like a child would, excitedly close to herself. "Ok."

I heard a _'thud'_ from outside the door and I peaked outside through the crack in the wooden boards. It was some lady around eighteen who was with a child that looked ten. They were fleeing from something. I couldn't get a better look until it was bluntly put before me. "Its here! Everyone, get our arms ready!" I commanded as I looked at the creature. It looked so ruthless and hateful. No love, no life, no humane things could possibly cross it's mind at all. '_It probably doesn't even think. Or have feelings.'_ I thought as I loaded my eco pistol.

* * *

><p>I wonder who the woman and the child are. i also wonder who that beast is. a Metal Head perhaps?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: It Attacks

^-^ here is chapter 2 :D i know...its short but they will get longer as we go. they will i promise, if they dont...ill...idk but ill do sumthin 2 change tht! XD XP

i hope u enjoy the second chapter :) i also no i havent had much 2 say l8ly...sry bout tht. lol. and i am trying 2 get as much tym as i can on here & balance skooling. :) pluz my grades r going bac up btw :D *konfetee* *sparklers* ... *crickets* ...but u probably dont care about that so ill push tht 2 the side *pushes bill board away and off screen* guuuh that was heavy X(

anyways, enjoy wat i have currently 2 offer 4 u hungry lil readerz u :) love u all *hugz* ^-^

**jak & dax ppls - Naughty Dog**

**OC's - mine :)**

**Chapter 2**

**It Attacks**

* * *

><p>It snarled at me and its eyes gleamed with anger. It bellowed in rage as it slashed at everything around it. It sent arches of eco everywhere. Panic ruptured throughout the streets. Shots were fired from outside with an ear shattering ring.<p>

"Locura! Be careful!" I warned as the door flew open to revile many disgusting creatures come scurrying into the home. Metal Heads. I growled as the scorpions little feet clicked everywhere they quickly traveled to.

I heard a snarl as the metal heads flushed themselves out as quickly and abruptly as they had arrived. I pressed myself to the wall near the door so I could shoot what ever was out there.

Slowly.

Ever so slowly it lurked. I heard its breathes huff and puff with rage and evil.

It peeked in the doorway and looked around. Its horns with a poisonous coil. Its skin, so pale and deceiving. Its eyes…oh how empty they were. I don't think they can get any emptier.

I looked around as I held my breath; I knew that if I tried anything, I was dead. My eyes ticked across the room until they landed on Josh. 'NO!' I thought. I felt myself jumping out from the shadows and pushing him out of the way and give him hell for what he was about to do. It was to late though. The ugly beast already spotted him…

It let out a deathly cry as it dashed to Josh and pinned him the wall. It held him there and looked deeply into his eyes with a raised clawed hand. Josh struggled and gasped as the beast had pinned him by his neck.

He was losing oxygen and he was starting to choke. The beast merely grinned with a twisted pleasure towards Josh's life slipping away in its hands of death. He choked and gagged as his feet kicked in the air. This thing was so strong it had him off the ground on the wall now. It raised its hand to strike. I bit my lip and quivered as I loaded my pistol.

I felt a bead of sweat crease its way down my face. Slowly etching itself on my paling face, ready to drop. Slowly I turned the safety off, aimed, then as I was about to fire a female hollered out from outside "Don't do this! You are better then this!" it caused the ugly beast to turn around with its tattooed face and run out the door on all fours at a breath taking speed.

I peeked out the window to see no one was there. I shook my head unsurely as I blinked wildly. I heard Josh gasping for air; looking up, as he had caught my attention, I saw him holding his neck in pain and winded. He coughed numerous times.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey's P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran down the streets in a panic, this was not the person I remembered. This was a…a crazy man that I still found such a turn on. Personally, I think I like him even <em>more<em> with the sharper and longer horns, blacker eyes, crazier lustful yet dangerous look, the handsome eye tattoos and his everything.

I had rushed Roxy home as soon as I could and told her to open the door for no one except me. I came back and found him in the midst of a kill and I think I pissed him off. Badly.

I was panting like a mad man as I ran through the streets that were unrecognizable. He simply panted like a wild animal closing in on his prey and bounded off buildings at times too. He charged at me and I stumbled through the streets until I laid eyes on the Guard. "Oohh shhiiiit!" I said under my breath as I halted and did a u-turn at the same time with wide eyes.

I zoomed right by the animal man. He didn't even notice that Krimzon Guards were following us at this time. Well, that is until they piped up "So the story's _are _true!"

He turned his head to look behind himself and he snarled dangerously as he continued to follow me. "Oh man, why can I not transform anymore?" I whispered. "This would be so much easier if I could!"

I rounded a corner around an ally way. I went all the way to the end and found it was a dead end. Whirling around I saw no one. But I still heard the guards feet and their loud bickering voices echoing from all around it seemed. I moved some rubble around, and quietly squeezed myself into a fairly deep and wide crevice in one of the buildings.

* * *

><p>Holding my breath, I heard my heart pounding and throbbing in my head. I heard shots fired and bloodied cries and moans. At this point I felt like throwing up. '<em>If I lose him again….I'd die of loneliness because he and only he can complete me…'<em> I thought as I held my stomach with one hand and my forehead with the other as I dragged it through my hair with my eyes closed.

_"**Looks like your lost pretty miss…" **_echoed a voice that I knew all too well. My eyes snapped open wide as they ticked around the scene. There was nothing and no one there.

I shivered as a chilling feeling encased my body. I felt goose bumps form on my arms and all my hairs stand on end.

An evil and all to unique laughter that was so amazing, yet chilling at the same time, bounced off the buildings and my eardrums.

_"**You know I know you're here…so lets just make this whole thing less…" **_another amused chuckle. _**"hurtful."**_

I winced and it popped out of my mouth loudly as I had stabbed my arm on a piece of broken glass that was beside me. _**"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…where are you?" **_he chimed.

I didn't dare respond. I creeped my way forwards. Looking around I saw noone still. "Holy crap…Dax was right, wen jak got outta prison this place **was** creepy." I said lowly.

Inching my way to the end of the ally I heard that husky voice say one last thing, **_"I promise you my angel of death…we _**_**will**** meet again…and you **_**will **_**scream for me**…"_ by that time my eyes were the size of plates and I was gone faster then you could say _I Love Lucy._

* * *

><p>Ooo! i think i spoiled it D: dang! i was trying not to too! and yes, this book starts off on edge and actiony right off the bat :P YAY ACTION AND VIOLENT MOVIES! XD lol<p>

so plz review and tell me wat u think of it so far and what/who u think it is on the prowl.


	3. Chapter 3: Too Many Things In One Day

i hope u like it :)

and i hope u lik who i put in here too ;)

**Jak and Dax pplz - not mine**

**OC's - mine**

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

><p>I shivered as I had felt a cold breeze blow its way in. I went back to the small house near the boarders of the slums and the water slums. Unlocking the door, I slowly turned the silver knob to see Roxy sitting on the couch with a stoical expression. She gained most of my looks but Jak's personality practically shone with brilliance in her. She was just like her father. A bull. At least she gained a few of my qualities though. I think anyway.<p>

"Roxy, honey, I'm back. Its alright now." I paused as I saw her purple eyes remained glued to the television screen in front over her. "Kay." she grunted. I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "Just like your father." I spoke lowly for her to not hear and sighed as I shook my head slowly and locked the door behind myself. _To bad you don't remember him _I wanted to put in. I knew better then to tell her of Jak. She hated him. The reason why is because she thinks that he left us and that he never cared about his family. She even called him an asshole once. I slapped her hard for that one.

"Ma," she began; still not removing her gaze from the TV, "Yes sweetie?" I replied as I headed down a short hallway with family photos of myself and her. Our daughter as a baby until one year ago. _'Note to self; need to take her to someplace to get a nicer photographer…'_

"Can I have a pet crocadog?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Hun, what about Graffiti?" I called back as my dog came trotting in the room with a happy old look on his face. "You are one special hound. I wish that we were back home with our family and friends." I whispered with a sad smile as I bent down and pet him.

My daughter got off the couch and walked up to me casually and put her small delicate hand on my shoulder, spooking me, and asked "What was that that you said?"

I smiled at her, "Nothing." I couldn't tell her of everything that happened in my past…not yet at least. For if I did, she would call the mental asylum and have me locked up for the rest of my life and have people pick apart my brains.

I tousled her short black, with white tips, hair. "MOM!" she clasped her head and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door to notify me no entry permitted. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" she yelled through the closed door.

I chuckled as I shook my head and let out one last sigh. "It gives you character my angel." I called her that because that was what Light always called me.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" she hollered annoyed.

"Alright," I waited five seconds with a smile, "…dove." and also that.

"And that too!"

I simply rolled my eyes as I headed in my room and got changed, combed my hair, put on some light mascara and pretty much freshened myself up. After exiting my room I closed the door and crossed over to the bathroom. Lightly tapping on the door I held my ear close, "Honey, are you out yet?"

"Now I am." Roxy's voice grumbled as she opened the door with a frown and a pissed off look. She trudged her way to the door and stood their impatiently. I caught up to her, opened the door, looked around then closed and locked it.

* * *

><p>"I hate shopping." she groaned as we walked through the Bazaar. "I totally agree with you there." I was examining an exotic fruit as I spoke. "Well then why do we even-"<p>

"Don't even think of it." I interjected. "Here you go sir." I smiled as I handed him the required amount of orbs. I heard a huff from behind me and I rolled my eyes. "Roxy please act your age." she folded her arms and gave me a look as if I was stupid. "I am."

'_I'm not even going to go there with you on that one.'_

We walked around and I bought more groceries and also a few things for Roxy, mainly consisting of things needed for both home and school. Including all of these, I also bought three to five vials that were capable of holding eco. "What on earth will you need those for, ma?" she asked with a crinkled nose as she walked beside me. Smiling I replied simply, "You never know, they may come of use to us both." I winked when I was done but she only rolled her eyes.

She still hadn't acquired her powers in transformation but I knew all to well that they would come soon. She was already ten years old. I had to be ready for it because with Kitten and Dark combined in her, I had to expect the world to end soon.

As we exited the bazaar, there was a panic filled cry. I whirled around to see a young woman of her early twenties trying to fight off some metal heads that had some how entered the city. The city's alarm went off almost immediately. Growling, I handed my daughter our things. "Hold on dove, I'll be right back. Just be careful and don't do anything stupid!" I ordered as I headed off. I heard her sigh when I called her 'dove'. "Alright, ma." she replied flatly. "I'll try and not be tempted."

I bolted over and whipped a gun out from behind my boot, aimed and shot it dead center on the forehead where its metal skull gem was. It cried out in agony as it flopped to the ground beside her. She had blue hair done in cornrows that were all done up in a medium sized bun. She looked to be African, had the softest baby blue eyes ever, had KG tattoos -well this cant be good- on her face and arms. She wore a muscle shirt that had the Barons symbol on it -even worse for me now- and had knee high silver capris on that had a fairly sized piece of leather on it at the knees to tighten or loosen.

When she looked at me, her face held desperation. "Help me hold them off will you?" she had what appeared to be a Jamaican accent. I nodded with a stern face and helped her take down the beasts from hell.

Shooting and dodging, sometimes even bashing them in the head with my gun, I got almost half of them down as she got the other half. We were making good progress until everything, the attack, just…stopped. My eyes ticked around the scene. "This isn't right." I said lowly through breaths as we went back to back with our weapons still drawn. "I know. Something must be up." she replied also through breaths.

Everyone looked at us wide eyed as we put our weapons away and smiled. We turned around and she extended her arm with a smile. "Uh…" I said as I recoiled my hand quickly to myself. I didn't want to get arrested right after saving her ass. She chuckled and had an amazing laugh that was pleasant to the ear. "Don't worry girl, I wont arrest you." she grinned. "I'm ex-private Minxel Sueño." I reached out and gripped her hand firmly and shook it with a confident grin. "I'm Zoey Jackson." I paused and looked at her. "So you're an ex-Krimzon Guard now are ya?" I smiled. "Affirmative." she held a stern smile on her face.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, I-"

A Metal Head came crashing down onto her from out of nowhere and pinned her to the ground as it started to tear at and rip violently at her right shoulder and arm. Blood spewed and poured everywhere as she cried out in pain.

I growled and felt a burning feeling that seemed familiar. But I pushed it to the side and tackled the beast with a strength that also felt familiar to me. I punched it and elbowed it in the face numerous times until it grabbed my arm and flipped me to the ground. It was about to strike when something blew right through its skull; leaving a gaping whole with light smoke coming off the rim of the whole, as its dead body almost flopped forward onto me but I quickly rolled out of the way.

I looked up to see Minxel smiling at me that clashed with a pained look. She held her shoulder that was infected and turning black and purple. Blood continued to dribble from it as she squinted one eye and looked up at me. "Nice shot…" I paused. "Thanks."

"No problem." she tried.

"Here, let me help you," I offered as I grabbed some spare cloth from a sling that was on my shoulder. "You need to see a doctor."

"No I-"

"You will and you are. So come on." I led her to a Zoomer and grabbed Roxy. We sped to the hospital just in time for her arm to be fully in cased with a black and purple tint and something purple/black starting to slowly come out of it in small amounts. "You may leave now, we will take it from here. She might be a few days though."

The male doctor with purple hair asked me over a million questions about this woman that I knew nothing about. But it finally came to an end at least.

"Are you of family?" he asked looking down at his clip board and checking off things as we both spoke.

"No."

"Do you no any relatives or if she has a spouse?"

"No." I replied with a bored face.

The doctor paused. "Alright then, you may leave now please."

I frowned at him. _'What ever.' _I thought as I headed for the door. "Just notify me if she is alright." I asked before I left in an assertive tone.

As I left I grabbed Roxy's wrist and dragged her away from the boy in the waiting room she was flirting with. "Mom…we were not flirting. We were talking about the new Zoomer." she frowned as I dragged her out to the zoomer I had found earlier and nudged her in. "Sure you weren't. and sure it was on the new Zoomer."

"We were!" I looked at her and I saw her eyes flash over and sparks of eco starting to erupt from her. _'Ok I am practically defenceless now…I really need to do something smart.'_

"Ok, you weren't. I totally agree with you. I just wanted to be a bit of a pain I guess. My bad." I said apologetically. She grumbled as her eyes became narrow and she focused on the road. "What ever. Just drive." she said sharply and bitterly.

* * *

><p>please review :) i rly hope to hear wat u think so far and if u guys even lik it 4 tht matter. i dont want 2 hav 2 rit a book that no1 likes D:<p>

so plz lemme no :) much luvz 2 u all :D


	4. Chapter 4: Jak and Daxter

well, i think u guys all no me pretty well and wen i say i cant or wont do sumthing involving writting a story...i cant help but continue anyways xD lol well i hope u lik this chap and yes this 1 is a bit confusing. but in th next chap u will all understand soon enough as of who those two are x3

**Jak and Dax ppls: Naughty Dog**

**OCs: me**

**Chapter 4**

**EnJoY! :D**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I pulled off and we headed back to our home. I needed some time alone and I also needed Graffiti to be walked but I think Roxy needs to learn how its like to take care of a pet first before she gets one herself. Then she might wanna clean out Shadaycie's box.<p>

I smiled as we eventually rounded the corner to our place. "Come on, I need you to walk Graffiti for me while I do some things ok?"

"Fine." she huffed.

She hopped out of the vehicle and went around to a small window plant and lifted it up to find the house key. After that she walked up to the door and unlocked it reviling a happy old crocadog with a leash already pre-installed in his mouth. I heard her giggle lightly and that caused me to smile.

'These are dark times…and in these dark times, laughter is but a glint of light…' spoke a far away voice in my head.

I blinked rapidly. _'Odd…' _I thought as I smiled and waved over to my daughter who waved back with our dog leashed up and ready to be walked. I took off near the water slums and kept on going until I reached a giant, air locked door. Its rusted over gears and latch confirmed that it wasn't used much, or at all for that matter.

I walked up to it and heard it struggling and glitching to open. When it did, I walked in coolly and took a look around inside. _'Not much in here to notice.' _I folded my arms and waited for the second door to open. When it opened I took a deep breath of the salty sea air. _'Bliss…'_ I thought with a smile.

Heading over to the large piping I laid atop a rocky cliff and laid on my back and thought. Things of my past and my confusing heritage crossed over my mind.

'_How am I royalty? It doesn't make sense…my family was poor. Damas was the original ruler. We never had anything like that, and we most certainly were not undercover as poor people.'_

I heard distant muffled screams that were accompanied by the clanging and clattering of metal. Then there was silence. I sat up with a stern face and listened in hard as the sun poured its rays down upon the land. "Jak…help…" I inched my way to the edge with confusion. "Jak…help!" then another pause. "Jak, please, help!" I looked directly down and saw a blonde male with a blue tunic, tan pants and a red scarf and goggles. _'Jak!'_ I thought with glee.

I watched him walk up to a drainage pipe and turn the wheel on one of them. A small face was made visible, then half a body then the whole thing. This forced a large amount of water to fly out and soak the little fuzz ball further. Laying on his back he raised a finger as Jak knelt down, "Don't say it, don't even chuckle!" he sat up. "Next time you turn the valve." it was Daxter and he was dripping wet. I watched the two about to leave with curiosity.

'_**Go on now, don't be shy. Show him your inner animal…you know he has one too.' **_spoke another distant voice, but this one ended off with a maniacal laugh. Blinking I looked at him and he turned around drawing his gun and aimed it at me in an instant. I screamed as I ducked down in the dip the ledge provided. A shot was fired and then there was angry words coming from Jak that I couldn't understand. I held my head with my eyes closed. Quiet. That all that there was now, all except for the sent of eco.

I peeked open one eye to see Dark with a crazed smile plastered on his handsome and flawless face as he stood, lent over top of me. **"Hello precious…" **he trailed with a grin.

"Get away from me please." I begged.

"**Awe, does the beautiful mistress not like the beast?" **he asked as he got closer.

I hesitated and pulled out my eco pistol and pressed it against his forehead. "GO!" I ordered as I turned the safety off. "NOW!" he merely blinked and grinned once more.** "Alright, there is no need for violence dear. I'll leave you alone…" **he trailed as he got up. **"...for now that is." **he added under his breath. He hopped down from the ledge and landed on all fours. Slowly he rose up and I saw him revert back to Jak.

Jak turned back around to see me clamber down and try to walk past him. I caught him frown from the corner of my eye reaching for me, so i tried to dodge him. Grabbing my shoulder he yanked me back and looked at me harshly and I felt myself shrink slightly. He had an iron grip that hurt like a bitch. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked dumbly, even though I knew who he was, I didn't know what he wanted.

"Why do I know you?" I heard him say to himself softly. His facial expression softened as he looked into my eyes. He let go of my shoulder and just stood there staring as I left hurriedly.

* * *

><p>"That was just weird…and I don't want to run into him another time." I mumbled.<p>

"Hey! sweet cheeks!" yelled a unique higher male voice. _'Oh no…Daxter.' _I thought with a frown. I just ignored him and pretended I never heard him.

"Where are ya goin?" he shouted. I just kept on walking. "Come on." I heard Jak say impatiently. _'Thank you Jak.' _I thought with a smile.

I kept on walking on the board walkway in the water slums until I was cut off by a zoomer parked on the walkway. "Shit!" I breathed. "Who-" was all Jak could say before I fled to get a parked zoomer. _'You lil' back stabber!'_ I thought as I ran. The dock like walkway cricked and creaked below my weight. "Hey come back here!" I heard him shout. I hopped down and onto a small, light purple and light green, single seated zoomer and sped off.

I looked behind myself and saw Jak's expression grow rather angry for my decision and he was probably growling and having an anger fit inside. I just hit the gas hard and kept going.

'_**Go to the Oracle…you have what they want and you also can afford it…' **_spoke that same voice as before.

'_Why? There is nothing there but a statue you pay your respects to.' I_ thought as I continued to quickly drive away from Jak as he was starting to catch up.

_**'Thats what they want you to think...but there is so much more then that…just go and you will recieve a great reward…'**_

* * *

><p>i hope tht this chapter is delishious 4 ur hungry reading :)<p>

luv u all :D

& plz R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Two Tormented Souls

i hope that u all enjoyed the last chapter :) and i hope u love this one too (or like) hehe took me a bit to get it but i finaly lik the way it turned out...with a few minor things i dont lik but hey it was the only way i could word it lol x3

**Jak and Dax ppls: Naughty Dog**

**OCs: me**

**Chapter 5**

**EnJoY! :D**

* * *

><p>I groaned and looked behind myself. Jak was almost on top of me. I hit the breaks and watched him come at me. Then I waited, my finger on the trigger. His face, determined and angered, and his eyes…his wolf blue eyes shone with confusion and vulnerability.<p>

I watched and I waited, I new he was going to rear end me. That is what I hoped anyways. And my hopes were met.

He hit the gas hard and I hit the trigger to switch hover zones. I ducked down under the dock and sped for the oracle. Dodging and weaving my way like as if I was sewing a path and I was the needle. I checked behind myself every so often only to see Jak staring at me and frowning.

_**'Go on…don't be shy love…'**_ grinned the voice as I slowly approached the oracle. Its blue eyes made me feel nervous and intimidated. Their wide and blank expression soon became lit up and all knowing.

"Good evening young one. I see you still seek a balance…but not only for yourself…" it paused. "For your daughter as well." I looked at it puzzled. "How do you-"

"No more questions…" It paused once more. "in this new era of time, you have faced the odds and battled your heart to survive. You need guidance this time how ever. The one to do that is him and her." it stopped. "Him and her?" I mumbled holding my chin as I looked at the floor. "The eco within you boils and springs to life once more. All you need is to find her. She will help but for now you will be encouraged." that's when all the pain I felt when I first obtained my darker half exploded through my body leaving my nerves to tingle and burn.

My eyes grew as they changed and I became the beast I was before.

* * *

><p><strong>Jak's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jak why the hell you so tense all of a sudden?" asked Daxter. I only let out a low sigh and kept on walking to the Hiphog Heaven Saloon. "Its nothing Dax." I said bitterly as I didn't look at him. "Are you sure? You were acting real strange back there." he stated as he hopped off of my shoulder and onto the cement ground.<p>

"I mean, don't get me wrong here, I can sense an attraction but-"

I spun on my heel and faced him with a soulless and pissed off glare, "Attraction? Are you serious?" I growled. "My heart is for Keira and no other woman. You know that!" Daxter only sighed as he waved his hand in the air looking for words. Rubbing the back of his neck he replied, "Well ya I know…but ya know I saw somethin there."

"Like what?" I snorted as I headed forward again. "That look in your eyes." he paused. "I know its corny an all but its true. I know I defiantly saw somethin flicker!" he grinned as he caught up to me.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Daxter." I barred my teeth. "Ya big guy?"

"Leave me alone." I felt sparks of eco lick my fingertips as I walked. "Alright lover boy." he said as he hopped off my shoulder once more, but was heading in the other direction. "I should just-" I growled at the thought of harming my best and closest friend. "No." I tried to shake the anger off but it wasn't working out for me.

* * *

><p>I had almost reached the Hiphog when suddenly I heard some Krimzon guards shouting and a scream. I turned around half caring until I saw a young girl. "What the hell?" I breathed with a concerned face. I honestly didn't give a damn if she got hurt or not but I felt another connection to her. I walked up to the four men who had their guns drawn to her and frowned at them all. "What do you think your doing?" I demanded.<p>

One of the guards turned around, but didnt face me, and growled at me "Leave now you piece of shit." he kept his back to me and they got ready to taser her. My eyes narrowed as I felt like killing him for saying that. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Why don't you say that to my face you bastard."

"Alright I will." he repeated it slowly as if I were stupid. " Leave-now-you-piece-of-shit." I heard him chuckle.

I growled and punched him in the face knocking him down. I then picked him up and threw him at two of the other men. The girl was getting pissed to. Her purple eyes glazed over with a dark color. Then suddenly, her black and white tipped hair became purple, she grew horns. Her eyes became black, but the other had a cats pupil in it, she grew long claws, she had tattoos on her arm. She grew small dark and light purple bat-like wings, a long devilish tail, pale skin, had white cat ears that laid down and she had two black lines on her cheeks that represented whiskers. She cried in agony from the transformation. Looking at her own hands she screamed _"What's happening to me?" _I looked at her as the guards all got up on their feet and look simultaneously pissed.

"Another one of those freaks? Great now the Baron is letting them spawn. Disgusting!" one of the guards said as he approached her from behind.

"You leave her al**one damn it!" **I shouted as I got so pissed at them I saw the eco arching and zapping it's way around me. I grabbed the girl and put her into an alley way; I blocked them from reaching her with my body. I snarled at them as I became a monster. The tattoos under my black eyes appeared, the pale skin, white hair and horns, and the claws and fangs. I crouched lowly as I batted at them. **"Go." **I breathed as I looked at her. She only stood there paralyzed. **"Run." **nothing. **"God damn it girl," **I breathed rather annoyed now,** "MOVE!"** I grabbed her, and it seemed to snap her out of it, and carried her to a stack of large crates as shots were fired. **"Go! Move your scrawny ass!" **I growled annoyed. _"I am!" _she said as she started to climb faster.

The Krimzon guards were starting to get pissed as they had called upon the Hellcat cruisers to come and finish us off. Luckily we had made it to the roof tops just in time to climb from building to building until we reached the Hiphog.

**"Go on, get in. and hurry!"** I said as I ushered her in quickly. She slipped herself inside quietly but her landing was loud as hell. I slipped in without a sound. **"God you could walk up a sleeping yakow with all the noise you make."** I complained in annoyance as I headed down the stairs. I let my hand slide down the smooth polished metal handrail as I reverted back to my normal self in the cover of the shadows. the stairs lights didn't provide any type of light so then no one would notice me.

Her on the other hand, she stayed like that. She jogged up beside me, as her lenghty tail swished behind her, and frowned at me. "What?" I asked.

_"Nothing-"_ she cut herself short. _"My dog! I have to back and get him!"_ I went to grab her by the shirt but missed. "No!" I groaned loudly as I slouched a bit with my eyes rolled back a bit. "Aw, get back here girl!"

I ran out the door to see her gone but a older crocadog whimpering. I saw it look at me and come at me fast. The dog just wouldn't leave me alone or have a dry face. "Heel!" I said as I closed his mug with my hands. I looked at his collar and mumbled to myself, "What's your name old timer?" I smirked. "Graffiti, huh?" he barked happily.

"Well, come on, I'll take you inside and then when she comes back you be here waiting." I sighed as I led the old crocadog in.

* * *

><p>oo! i wonder if Jak knows who that is. well he may learn really fast. or really slow of how much her and zoeys importance are. hehe stay tuned 4 chapter 6 :D and please read and review :D i love to read ur comments :3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapping or Robbery of Her?

HEY! sorry 4 th longest wait 4 an update ever! my fingers are sore right cuz i just finished off three pages of work out of 4 pages in total. anyways today was th official 1st day of grade 10 :3 it twas boring/exciting and really confusing. plus my locker is a pain and wont open (and i am master at those lockers x_x) . o well at least i dont have to share a 1/4 locker any more o3o *whoot*  
>(had 2 tht from grd 8-9)<p>

anyhways since its been so long, its starting out w/ jaks POV and i think we all know who th mysterious lady is jak feels a connection w/ w hehehehe

jak n dax ppls: naughty dog

ocs: mine :3

**Chapter 6 **

**EnJoY :D**

* * *

><p>I walked inside with the dog and looked around. The bar that was always so un-eye appealing was still un-eye appealing and even after all this time, it's nose cringing musky stench still clung to the air that reminded me as if someone died here.<p>

Krew hovered above, probably helping spread that smell of dead people, as I sat down in a bar table chair. I couldn't figure out how I had a weird feeling two times today. It was only when that little girl showed up and that woman. _'Why does it feel like I know her? What was her name?'_ I looked to the side and thought. _'Onya? Ellen? Betty?' _I felt my train of thought slow down with the next name on my mind. _'Zoe?'_

Shaking my head I frowned at myself and let out a rather deep, upset and down sigh. _'Why am I letting this bug me? Its nothing probably.' _I thought with a frown.

I sighed heavily and turned around, got up, and walked over to the dog. Its big black eyes stared up at me happily and with recognition. He panted as he jogged up to me with that long tongue dragging across the floor. He stopped right at my feet and sat there staring up at me grinning.

"I'm not who you think I am." I muttered as I bent down and lightly, but also roughly, took my hand and rubbed his head as if to mess his fur. He closed one eye with his head tilted slightly and closed his mouth. He peeked one of his closed eyes open at me and his eyes told me he thought he knew me. "You must have me mixed up with some other person, mutt." I whispered with a light smile.

I getting up, I walked over to the door when the old dog came trotting up to me and stood in front of me with his front paws on my shins and grinning that same toothy smile up at me again.

"No." I said flatly as I moved him aside carefully and walked to the door.

He slid across where I had placed him and sat there confused and blinked his wide eyes a few times.

'_Stupid dog, what the hell is his problem?' _I thought a little ticked.

I heard light footsteps from behind myself that were short but quick with a pattern. .

I spun around and saw that that old dog Graffiti was following me. I looked at him coldly. "Get back in there." I hissed as I pointed inside. The crocadog's ears fell flat down as its smile turned sad. His eyes looked down, a little heartbroken it seemed, and he headed back inside with his tail between his legs.

The door closed behind him and I with an electrical eerie sound that ended with a click securing the lock. I shook my head. "Weird." I walked down the street with a busy mind that was filled with questions and reasons why I shouldn't care.

Except that was when I had rounded the corner near the port. That was when I saw that woman again.

She was wearing a short pop-top of the color white with black and silver designs, she was also wearing deep blue short shorts, to show off her creamy white skin that looked rather flawless, with tattered bottoms with the new style that barely anyone dared to wear. The style with the rips and wholes. Her hair, of light blonde with black tips and white highlights was done up in a pony. She had eyes of a teal-green color that could make anyone lose themselves in those eyes. Her boots were short and black and she wore one leather black fingerless glove and another leather fingerless glove that was of a softer red.

I frowned at her as she walked around lost and searching for something. I noticed her reaching out to numerous citizens and crying asking them something. Personally I now find her crazy and a threat to sanity.

Cautiously, I walked over to a single seated zoomer, hopped on and drove over to her in the high hover zone so she wouldn't notice me hopefully. I made sure I was out of the way of the traffic so I wouldn't grab attention to myself. Getting a bit closer to her I heard her asking a male, overweight citizen with blue hair questions.

"H-Have you seen my daughter? Have you seen her? She has black hair with white tips, is this tall," she held one hand up to show the height of the young girl. "She is 10 years old and was last seen with a pet crocadog…" her voice cracked lightly as she looked to the floor. I raised my brow. _'That girl was with a crocadog and fit that description…but I better not say anything in case.' _

"She is all I have left and my whole world right now. Please help me." she sobbed to another civilian. He shook his head uncomfortable but also with sadness. "I..I am sorry ma'am." he said hesitantly and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she will be found soon. And you will have her back in you arms and probably closer to each other after this." he smiled lightly and she nodded "Yeah…"

She walked down the street sadly and slowly as I followed her. I lowered the zoomer and parked it behind a corner.

Taking steps of the easy and cautious, I kept a far distance as I followed her so that she wouldn't notice my presence hopefully. She stopped suddenly, causing me to freeze, and turned around not giving me a chance to hide.

Her eyes grew huge. They looked at me intently and blankly as her face was neutral almost. She took slow, smooth steps towards me as I stood there with a stern expression and didn't dare move. My hated gaze followed her as she grew closer to me. I frowned at her as she narrowed her eyes in a challenge.

"Where did you take her?" she asked me with a furious tone, yet it was hushed at the same time. "I didn't take her." I said simply.

"Well then explain to me why I can smell her on you." she said as she clenched her fists, bared her teeth, and furrowed her thin eyebrows. "Tell me why I can smell her on you!"

I didn't reply. I didn't want to talk t her at all. I just wanted to leave, all she did was make me boil with anger inside.

"TELL ME!" she ordered rather pissed this time for me not responding to her in the first place.

I just stared at her with a gaze of hate and hidden knowledge. "Why should I tell you something I don't know-"

She pulled out her eco pistol in an instantaneous and swift movement. The oddly familiar woman ran up to me, then held it to my head, and proceeded to turn the safety off. "Tell me now or I'll bow your brains out your other ear." she said coldly.

I thought about it. If I should tell her or not. If I wanted this to end the way she wanted it to or not. _'Wait what the hell am I thinking? Of course I don't want it to end that way and I don't want to tell her. She doesn't even have a kid. What a lying bitch.' _I stood there and she tightened her grip on the trigger. "Where is my daughter?" she said slowly and icy. Her cheeks went a light red with rage,

I took my right fist and punched her in the stomach painfully hard from across myself. I stood there and walked up to her with a taunting nature.

'_**Lemme at her…I want to be the one to kill her. Its what I have been waiting for all this time.' **_said a pleasured voice in my head. I stood there for a moment as my eyes ticked across the floor. _'Alright, go ahead she deserves it anyways.'_

I felt my body be encased in a violet sensation that burned my nerves. Hunched over I let out a crazed cry before standing correctly. The tattoos under my eyes, the curved and deadly sharp horns, the pale skin, wolvely crazed white hair and the claws.

My eyes were a soulless black. Dark had taken control but this time with my blessing. **"Come on beautiful, I hope you can sing as good as you look." **he teased with a wicked grin.

Fangs replaced my k-nines and left me with a toothy smile. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

She tried to crawl on her back with her hands at each side behind her and propelling her backwards with small short bursts. But that failed and she bloody well knew it.

I looked up from the ground and at her frail gorgeous body. My eyes no longer held a killing pleasure, they held something that wanted things.

She cried out as she got up. Turning around and facing forwards she made a b-line for the Naughty Ottsel. I frowned but proceeded to chase after her. My boots slapped against that odd materialized pavement and my arms swung from side to side as my gaze locked onto her. She screamed and entered the Hip Hog in a panic and made it look like she was about to fumble or something,

People were starting to stare and panic slowly. I didn't want any attention so I couldn't kill them to shut them up, I had to take a scenic route quickly.

I grinned and hopped onto a few pipes then eventually crawled my way across a large, wide, old pipe that led to the rooftop beside the Hip Hog. Carefully I made my way across and leapt over to the bars rooftop stealthily. The metal roof made my boots lightly tap and clack against the surface as I made my way in like I had with that young girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt a cold sweat drip from my forehead as I laid on something hard and cold. I was sweltering for some reason. How could I be so hot if it was so cold? I couldn't make sense of anything right now though. Getting up from on my side, I felt my neck become extremely sore and twisted up.<p>

I couldn't move my neck to look around. I turned my body to the rushing air I heard whistle and whip its way through my mind from behind me.

Bars were blocking my view but I could still see every piece of the city. And it was moving too.

'_Wait…the city's _moving_?'_ I thought in a panic. I tried to move my hand in front of myself to help get me up but I felt my arm couldn't go any further then just in front of me. "What the?" I looked over and saw I was chained to the wall beside me. Both my wrists. My eyes widened as they looked everywhere.

"Where am I?" I felt scared and alone for the first time in my life. My voice was heavily groggy and my eyes struggled to stay open. Sleep was a major temptation that didn't want to seem to leave me alone. I realized at the end of my sentence I was in the back of a hellcat cruiser designed to carry Lurkers. I wasn't a beast of an uncontrollable nature. I couldn't change into something or someone else. All of that stuff was just a dream…right?

I saw something swish behind me from the corner of my eye. I looked and saw it was a devilish tail. _'Ha that's all, its just your tail.'_ I closed my eyes and smiled.

That smile faded in an instant and my eyes snapped open as I looked back at my tail and the temptation to sleep faded. "Since when do I have a tail?" I screamed.

The vehicle stopped and two Krimzon Guards opened the backdoor. They didn't say anything. All they did was take some keys out of their pocket, lay a giant pair of metal cuffs down and un cuffed me only to cuff me back up in those heavy assed ones.

"Let me go!" I demanded. "I didn't do anything! Please!" I begged as my eyes began to well with tears. I was scared. Scared I might die. One of the guards looked at me and snorted with aggression, 'Don't play stupid. We all know what you did girl. Your gonna pay for it as well."

I felt more light enter my eyes then before. Everything became so bright suddenly. The brutes dragged me from out of the cruiser to the streets. The smell of sea water flooded my nostrils. I took in one deep breath and exhaled a slow deep sigh. I knew for some odd reason I would have a yearning to smell the sea air, to hear all that was currently around me. I knew…I wouldn't be free.

I almost tripped on a step as I walked up some stairs. "Watch where your walkin' mutt!" one of the guards growled.

'_Mutt? I'm a mutt to you now!' _I though pissed and offended. I bit my tongue and held silent.

We walked into a large room with the Baron's flags on the walls. I looked around, it had all these odd looking computers with flashing on and off lights of various colors.

I walked over with the guards still holding my wrists, onto a elevator. Its metal holes in the platform made it look rather interesting. When my boots stepped onto it, its surface made a rather loud _'clang'_

Then as we all loaded onto the odd platform, it jolted upwards at an alarmingly fast rate. If it weren't for the guards that were holding onto me still, I would have flown up to the ceiling, when the hellish ride up stopped. Which left the ceiling to be only a few hundred feet away.

Walking forward I saw the large wooden doors which I thought would probably lead to the barons thrown or to a large dinning room.

The guards feet echoed on the walls of the enormous room of bland colors. There were turrets inside and out, more of those banners and flags, and more doors.

In short, I was led down to what felt like a prison but a dungeon at the same time. There were prison cells as far as the eye could see. The vents below us leaked of a green mist. The lights all around where of the same shade of green and everything else was grey….that is all except for the pit that went straight down with even more cells from below a testing chair.

I stared at it blankly but soon felt myself encased in pain and fell to the floor screaming at the top of my lungs holding my head with wide, teary eyes.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I cried out in pain and clenched my head only tighter and tighter as I laid there on the cold hard floor and felt like I was mentally unstable inside.

It was something here that was causing this. I felt injections, burning pain run through my veins, my eyes racing everywhere and I was in an instant cold sweat.

I heard a clapping noise from the distance. Footsteps emerging from the darkness. I could not look around at all. All I saw were the boots of a KG. my eyes moved up but his face was covered by the shadows.

I could here the smirk in his unique tone of voice. He scoffed, "Ha! What a delightful show miss. To bad this isn't a theatre!" he had a slight accent as well it seemed.

"Get her up! I want to see if it is true and I also want a DNA test done. I think I know who the father might be…only one man survived this testing zone and we all know it." he trailed enraged.

"If its him, then she is all mine…" he paused and bent over. His knees on the floor but his face still enshrouded in shadow, "Oh don't worry, ill make your death slow…and painfully long. You will be begging for mercy as your last breath of words instead of calling for your parents to save you!" he got up and let out a chilling villainous laugh. "Throw her in!" he shouted from over his shoulder.

Two of the guards lifted me ups and threw me into my cell with little or no mercy at all.

My body smashed against the wall with such a force I could have sworn I broke my back.

I went to the corner in pain, its cool essence encased me as I held my knees close and began to feel tears well in my eyes.

"I'm not a monster…its just…nobody understands me. I'm such a eco freak!" I sobbed as I burred my face in my arms n body._ 'And I was told to never talk of myself like that…funny…how life makes you act and talk a certain way at times…' _I sighed heavy as my eyes became half lidded and looked up, out and down at the floor beside me. i was all alone now...for good too.

* * *

><p>oh no! D8 what do u think will happen to roxy! 8| please comment wat u think will happen and we will see who gets th closest guess :DD<p>

ps: samcroft 2010 is nolonger my muse it appears. :(

i will miss her cuz she is a dear friend of myn to which i now have no contact with :(

so...i am looking for a nu muse. please comment if u want to be a muse. if i get a lot of offers, ill need you guys to inbox me and give me good/great ideas 4 chapter 7. the best idea (in my opinoin) will b my new muse :3

**please R&R btw :DD**


	7. Chapter 7: Vanishing Act and A Chase

HEY DERE! :D i have come up with a cool or rly neat chapter :3 i hope u all love it! it was a real brain teaser to write xDbut totaly worth it! *hearts* i hope you all like this one!

thanks **Peacefully Crazy** for your review! =3 much appreciated!

_yeah i agree with ya there lol :PP_

and this is to be awesomeness(oh how i pray it is or at least passes as 'good') lol  
>hope you have a great time today and tht u enjoylik/love this chapter. **please dont forget to review**! :PP thankiez! (thank youz)

J&D: Naughty Dog

OC's: mine

**Chapter 7**  
><strong>EnJoY! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Zoey's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I hid behind the bar table and felt myself become encased in a burning sensation I knew all to well. Fuelled with rage and anger towards this man that I knew so well and still loved to this day, and till the day I die, I lost all fear inside.<p>

I leapt out and over the mahogany, smooth yet gripping surface of the table, from behind the bar table and stared down the beast. His eyes widened when he got a look at me in my corrupted form. My cat like features were as prominent as before, and my furry and short temper, worse then ever.

I had one hand on the table to help support myself as I leapt with an angle and crouched onto the table.

My fingertips were pointing away from each other as my hands were in the middle by my feet. I narrowed my eyes and snarled at him.

"**Leave me alone and stop following me!" **I felt his gaze become stern. The eyes of Dark were captivatingly scary. If he walked up to you from behind and you turned around; looked into those almost soulless eyes of his you would scream.

"**Why should I do something like that?" **he asked and his voice was different. It was a raspy echo and deadly at the same time.

I didn't respond I only stared at him harder then before. I felt a strange sensation all over myself suddenly. It was rather marvellous the feeling really. I felt the feeling to have ran for the longest time ever. Then the feeling that you get when you have completely overworked your body; ice cold from bioling hot, cold sweat, trembling body. I felt all the symtoms exept for the shaking and over worked body.

Dark merely smirked at me with a lustful grin. He made light animalistic tones of interest. His eye brow was raised and he was nearing me, trying to corner me.

The sensation had a voice that told me what to do, yet there wasn't a voice there at all. It was a mentaly transmitted voice that never actualy spoke at all. Just told my thoughts what its thoughts were I guess.

My mind fuzzed a little at the thought.

'_Am I even capable of such moves or am I just imagining this?' _I thought to myself and Kitten.

'_**Who cares, all I know is I want it to work. That is all I wish to know and will to happen.' **_she replied to my mental comment stern. _**'Now be quiet and let me focus.'**_

Snapping out of the day dream like moment Kitten shook her head a little. Blinking quickly to get the image of how this would work into her mind. When she looked up Dark was centemeters away from her face. He grinned at her coyly. **"Here kitty, kitty…" **he cooed as he reached his arm out to grab Kitten by her shoulder.

Kittens eyes widened only for a split second and I felt her cheeks burn slightly. They were probably that light grey color representing her blushing lightly.

Her tone hardend as did her cold and heartless glare that returned. Her top lip twitched lightly as she scowled at her dark love.

"**Don't**** screw with time." **I said sharply and felt myself gain a new power. The feeling was fidget, tingly and flew up at an alarming rate lifting from Kitten's feet to head.

As it rose from her feet up, things were not there but the features that weren't touched by the ploom hadn't disappeared.

Yet that is.

Then before we knew it, a clouded ploom of dark fiery bitterness took us away for good from the Hip Hog.

In its few seconds of engulfment I felt myself and Kitten moving, and fast. Smoke blocking our vision as we moved.

* * *

><p>I then felt ground below myself right away almost. And as I touched the ground, I could hadve sworn my knees almost feel out from beneath me. I was no longer Kitten anymore, I was me again. Zoey Alise Jackson. And I couldn't really remember the person in front of me. Actually I don't think I have EVER seen them before in my life.<p>

"Um, excuse me?" I said lightly. I caught the fairly tall female's attention. She had large grey headphones around her slender neck, a silver chain with small rectangles, a navy blue tee-shirt with a white winged purple heart, baggy camouflage pants, larger skater shoes that were white with black designs.

Her hair went from dark pink tips of pink warming up to light pink at her roots and also had thin dark pink eyebrows that matched the tips of her hair. She was caucasian and had amazing light turquoise eyes.

Her long lashed eyes widened in shock and her pupils contracted at the sight of me. Her lips went into a fearful small shape as she backed away from me slowly and scared…or almost unsurely terrified?

Well anyways, she then turned her body around and started running for her life. I gave a retorted expression and ran after her, "HEY!" I called causing her to look behind herself and only run even faster. "COME BACK HERE!" I yelled at her as I started to catch up.

She was losing her grace through the heavy crowed street packed with both adults, teens, kids and animals. Some animals I didn't even recognise from Jak- I mean my world. The girl was ramming and bashing into strangers. The pink haired female then took a sharp turn, jumped over an alley fence and ran straight down.

I shook my head and did a look around as of where she went, then I saw her cordless headphones in the alley way.

'_Ha! I got you now you lil weirdo.' _I smirked and jumped the fence, picked up the headphones and headed straight. The headphones remained in my tight grip as I jumped over numerous things and squeezed or ducked under fences.

* * *

><p>As I exited the alley way, I saw the place I thought I would never see again. I came to almost a galloping like halt as I just stood there and stared at the building in front of me.<p>

"Impossible…" I breathed lightly. "But…but so real…" I trailed as I just stared in awe at the building before me. "I actually am home for real now." I smiled. Then I returned to reality and looked around for that pink haired girl. I scouted the area from hiding places and higher up places, (like on roofs for example) and then out in the open eventually.

"Where is she?" I said starting to loose my patience after a while. My eyes darted around the scene as I bared my teeth in frustration.

* * *

><p>Loud clattering of trash cans and other objects of metal and wood and glass came from my right. I turned my head and saw her freeze as she held her 'sneaking by' pose. Her eyes grew again and she started to panic, again.<p>

I blinked with wide eyes then furrowed my semi-thin eyebrows as my deep teal green eyes held authority and rage. "Don't you dare move!" I growled at her and pulled out my pistol. "This pistol is filled with dark eco and I can kill you in a heartbeat with zero mercy." I lied. "Now cooperate, and stay still. I wont shoot you," I paused. "as long as you're a good kid." there was silence as she breathed heavily in and out. Her lungs were probably burning from how far and long she had run for.

"All I want to do is talk." I paused and held the intensity on her for a few seconds and talked with a voice and technique I learnt in high school.

Talk fast then wait, make them wanna hear more, then slow down a bit and finally finish off talking quick again and never forget the light pauses! My English teacher had warned us.

"But if you don't cooperate" I hesitated and saw her pupils grow then contracted in realization to my next words. "I'm afraid I'll have to kill ya." to which was impossible. All I had was blue eco in my gun. But enough of it and it could make someone go mad and end up in a special home.

I saw her tremble lightly, look to the floor. She contemplated what she should do and thankfully didn't call my bluff. "A-alright." her voice trembled. "I'll do what you wish me to." she said nervous.

"Good child." I smirked.

I then proceeded to circle her and scan her from head to toe.

'_Very lean, small frame, tall and not to strong looking. She's harmless.'_ I thought with a inner smile.

"Alright then, lets start off with the ability to grasp the obvious shall we?" I smirked in a taunting voice then gave her a cold hard stare. "Why the fuck did you run away from me? What in the hell did I do to turn you into a lightning mole?" I demanded.

She looked at me dead in the eye and rubbed the back of her neck. "I…" she trailed. "I thought you were a KG here to arrest me for all my-" she looked to the side and appeared as if she tried to lighten the word. "-trouble and mischief." she smiled weekly.

I grinned. "Me…a Krimzon Guard? Ha! You make me laugh girl." I shook my head and laughed inside.

"Alright as long as we got that cleared," I looked at her smirking and then continued. "lets do names shall we?"

"Mmk." she said sweetly. "I'm Grace Hill."

"Where are you from?" I asked unsatisfied by the name she gave me.

"Oh well I am from a place really, really far away…" she looked at her fingers and added softly, "Yeah yeah that…but where?"

I stretched one side of my lip and pulled it to a thin line and my eyes became half lidded. "Uh huh." I folded my arms and started at her unconvinced. _'She was brought up well, don't tell anyone anything here and lie your way through stuff. Then be honest. Natural self perseverance out here.' _I thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked a little terrified and vulnerable.

"Oh nothing…just the fact that your not Grace Hill." I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course I am Grace Hill." she protested.

"No your not." I said flatly. "I know your actual name."

"Oh is that so?" she narrowed her eyes at me and put her fists on her hips.

"Yes it is. Your actual name is in fact-"

I was cut off by a scream. I turned around to see where the direction of the scream was. It was probably a ploy to give her time to run away. And so i then held out ' Grace's ' headphones.

"Aren't you forgetting somethin'?" I didn't remove my gaze but held the cordless headphones high up.

"My headphones!" I heard footsteps near me quickly and I spun around and held the muzzle of the gun right under her chin and clicked off the safety to scare her. "I thought you said you would cooperate." I growled.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" she cried out in fear.

"You'd better be! Cause I'm starting to not like you. And when I start to not like someone…" I held up my free hand still holding the headphones and extended my index finger. I held it under my throat and pretended to cut my neck off. I even made the 'kkkrrr-ick!' sound to get her to jump inside or out which ever one. It didn't matter.

I stared at her in the eyes and gave her a look that could kill. "D**on**'t **f**u**ck** wi**th** me **c**h**i**ck." I said in a very psychotic voice as i felt the dark eco rising inside me ready to just bust out at her but i kept my cool.

I then remembered that there was a name etched into the headphones. It read a rather interesting name, I actually liked that name a lot too. It was so beautiful yet odd and unique at the same time.

* * *

><p>i wonder who this 'Grace' person actualy is o:<p>

**please review** to find out more for chapter soon to come and for the chapter after that too! :DD thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: Encounters

hey ive finaly come up with chapter 8 and decided to keep it this short and not make it any longer XDD

thanks **Peacefully Crazy** and **djman56 **for for previewing this chapter while it was in the making. and also, djman56 thanks for also getting a FFN account! :D *hug*

jak: -.-''

me: eh shaddup mr. 5'6 x3

jak: wat ever short stuff

me: *rage rage rage rage* NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT AND LIVES! *fiery eyes*

jak: o_o

readers: ...aannnyyy ways o_o

lol here is ch 8 :P hope u LiKe It 8D  
>please <strong>Read and Review<strong> after :3 thanks

**Chapter 8**  
><strong>EnJoY! :D <strong>

* * *

><p>"Demonica Price, please don't lie to me next time ok?" I could have sworn her eyes grew into plates of fear. "How the hell did you know my name!" she looked at me nervously wondering as if someone had told everyone her secret name that was to never be known.<p>

"I don't spill my secrets." I said flatly.

"Well…what ever." she folded her arms and looked to the side.

Suddenly from behind her a male with blue hair, purple eyes, a tan and forest green hoodie, blue jeans and grey combat boots came out and grabbed Demonica by her tiny shoulders. "D!" he said as he spun her around and locked his gaze with hers. "It's Jackson! She needs help now!" he said in a panic. His voice was so smooth and soft as if he had never yelled in his life.

"What? I thought we stabilized her!" she replied frantic.

"Her eco-"

"I should help her…where did I put my supplies-"

"D! Listen to me!" he lightly shook her shoulders. "Her eco levels are sky rocketing. We need another channeller but we cant channel!"

Demonica looked at him and I could have sworn I had heard a smile in her tone. "I think I know someone." she turned around slowly and gave me an evil smile and an even more evil glare.

She held silent for a few seconds, raised her arm and pointed at me. "Her."

I took one step back and shook my head, "Sorry lady but I have no clue what your talking about." I put my hands up in front of myself in defence.

"I'm afraid you know exactly what I'm talking about you demon." she snarled and took out a weapon. Before I could register anything I was being zapped with high volts of electricity.

"DEMONICA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR-"

"Shut it Quinn, and just watch." Demonica instructed the man now known as Quinn.

I felt myself frozen in place with an immense pain of heat and everything else going through me as I was stuck in place like glue.

I saw from my blurred vision the worried and terrified face of the blue haired boy Quinn. "Oh Mar." I saw him mouth as he covered his mouth.

That was it, all I could handle before going unconscious or dieing. _'If only I had light eco abilities to heal myself again…'_ I thought.

Then without warning Kitten took control of me and got us both free of the electric current. She huffed and puffed with exhaustion. Kitten slouched slightly but kept her gaze locked on them both. **"Why you bitch." **Kitten said angry but powerless. **"If I was a living lightning bolt right now, I would have zapped you into pieces. Just be glad I'm not trying to kill you." **she warned as she started to regain her composure.

This only made Demonica grin with an evil tint in her beautiful eyes, "I knew you existed…" she said with a stoic expression. "It just took a little push and shove to see you surface for a second, then I knew…" she paused and narrowed her eyes, "That you were the beast that tried to kill us earlier. You are the project of the Baron!" she hollered.

Since kitten didn't technically age backwards like I did, she had the personality of a twenty eight year old.

"**Now you listen here child. I am not, I repeat NOT, a project of his royal pain. I am and was born this way. All I needed was a little nudge when I was younger to get my powers back. Thanks to him I am now able to be free to my own bidding and have my own mind as well."**

I subsided Kitten into the back of my darkest thoughts and blinked my eyes a few times. Then I was back to my normal human state. "You see…my father was a channeller and I got the gift. My siblings did too but…"I trailed. "The Baron murdered my family…" I felt tears wanting to come and wash away my sadness but I collected myself.

Demonica and Quinn exchanged glances. "Come with me then! You must hurry too!" Quinn grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me to a hideout of theirs. "Here." he brought me to the foot of an old bed. In it was a woman with beautiful hair. It went from gold yellow at the front and bottom, to an orange then a red and then a maroon color to the base of her roots. She had red eyes and had beautiful jewellery on. She had two piercing in her left ear as well and had a rather large bust too. I didn't want to see if I was right or not, I let the quick glance at the blankets tell me that.

Demonica grabbed an empty glass from the nightstand. Then she rushed out to the next room, soon you heard water running and a glass filing with liquid.

She came rushing back, lifted up the woman's head carefully and got her to take in some water.

"So what is the problem?" I asked as I put on my small black fingerless gloves that velcro-ed and had four small knuckle wholes that were past the knuckles (near the back of my hand) and I moved my bangs out of my eyes.

"You need to heal her." said a female with white hair that was streaked: baby yellow, baby blue, pink, red, green and with bits of purple. She had emerald eyes and looked around the age of twenty. She was a soft spoken young woman, but only a few inches taller then myself.

I looked at her, Quinn and Demonica. "No I…I cant I'm sorry…"

Why not?" asked Quinn with high suspicion. "Because I somehow lost my light eco abilities…I just regained my dark abilities." Whoops to much info! Smart move Zoey…smart move.

Quinn looked at the multicoloured hair woman, "Opex, now what do we do?" he looked desperate.

The woman now known as Opex was hesitant. Well…maybe I could call up the oracle for some strength in praise." she said as she folded her hands neatly. "Pex, no. I don't think the precursors will save Jackson…"

I looked around and saw sad faces all around.

'With the kiss of darkness inside you, I never left your side…' I heard a crispy echo bounce through my brain.

'I will only aid you once… then after this you will have to find me like you did Darklintess.'

_**'What the…Who are you talking about?'**_ I heard Kitten order confused.

'Oh please don't play dumb with me. You know exactly who I am talking about…' the voice said as it started to become distant.

'Don't let Darkintess take control fully…I warn you things will die away forever.' then the voice was gone.

"What was that all about-?" I was cut off when suddenly I felt light eco enter my body from nowhere.

"Move." I said in an enchanted voice, but remained the same in looks. The people around me did as told.

I put my hands above the woman they kept calling Jackson. Then the same cube that Angel was always capable of making appeared and I slowly began to heal the woman that appeared in her early twenties. As time went by, it felt so slow yet harsh on my physical state. I couldn't handle the raw, hard core eco like this. I felt my mind slipping away from myself but I remained strong. Slowly I began to loose consciousness, then my head was starting to go down. Each time it did, I lifted my head with a light shake as if to wake myself up.

Half an hour had gone by and I was now beginning to gasp for air. Inside it felt as if some idiot had punctured my lung and it was getting harder to breathe with each breath, soon I was being assisted in my I breathing rate. It must have been what ever was giving me these temporary light abilities.

Even though inner gasps were of the strong, weak and frantic, I appeared to be breathing proper.

After a total of an hour I was exhausted and completely drained, but I managed to have healed Jackson greatly to almost qualified as 'well'. I felt myself become hazy in the eyes and found a couch where I took refuge for the rest of the night.

Opening my eyes was a challenge. I wanted to sleep, or at least get the most I haven't had in a long while. To bad that wasn't possible. Looking around I only saw blackness. The dream of which I thought was a foggy fantasy.

* * *

><p><em>(<span>location:<span>_ unknown)

"_Mr. & Mrs. Jackson. Welcome." greeted an over weight, but also a gentle souled man. He had grey hair, wasn't all that tall and was a bit wrinkly. He outstretched his arm to open a rather heavy door. Looking around he made sure no one followed as he guided my parents inside. _

_I looked at the door and grabbed the handle and then proceeded to pull. It didn't budge. _'Well that's odd…'_ I thought to myself as I let it go. Leaning on the door, I put my head against the wooden surface to only fall through the door! "OW!" I said as I hissed in pain. I propped myself up, laying on my side, and squinted one eye shut. "Alright so I'm like a ghost again…great." I said with impatience. "But then again it does help me at some points in time." I smiled. "I can be in plain sight and not be seen and eavesdrop so easily." by now I had an evil grin on my face telling of mischief. Great._

_I walked inside the building slowly and looked around for other forms like myself in case. Cause you never know right? _

_I pressed myself against a wall, made sure not to fall through, and peaked my head over slightly. The man and my parents were roughly thirty five feet away from me. I held my breath and listened contently onto the conversation between the three. _

"_You do know the consequences of having all your riches stolen…" he paused. "Correct?"_

"_Understood…" trailed my father. He looked to mom and held a sad expression on his face. My mother looked up at him with pleading eyes it seemed. I walked up to them carefully and saw a broken look in her beautiful eyes as they glistened with sorrow._

"_Oh Brody, I hate to fate this be true…why must it?"_

"_Because we must have done something that Mar found unruly." he said with a frown_

'We had our riches stolen?' _I thought with shock and caught my breath. "But who would have done such a thing?" I said to myself lowly._

"_Mr. Hue, you must help us. Please." asked my mother in a shy and broken voice. The man they called Mr. Hue looked at her sadly. "Mrs. Jackson…I hate to tell you who stole it. So I'm afraid I cant, please do realize my regrets in not being able to tell you." he rubbed the back of his neck. A low and sad sigh escaped his lungs. "Well I fear we can no longer meet since you cannot afford to live here anymore in Kras City." he paused. "I was born in Kras City?" I let out a small gasp as I spoke._

'It makes sense since they are the number one richest city in this world.' _I thought to myself with a look of understandance. _

_Then everything around me vanished and I fell. Bottomless hole. Pitch black. The only way I could stop moving, or even land safely for that matter was to scream. So I did at the top of my lungs._

* * *

><p>I crash landed hard on the wood floor, my body encased in a blanket like a cocoon, leaving my bare face to take the full blow. It felt like I broke my face into a few dozen pieces.<p>

Squinting my eyes shut, I pursed my face, freed my arms and helped myself up. "….Ow…" I said as I rubbed my nose lightly. "I swear that's the only word in my vocabulary right now." I frowned. I let out a light sigh as I spoke. "Oh well." I lifted my gaze as if to roll my eyes, and tilted my head as I was about to get up.

Closing my eyes I yawned, got up and stretched nicely. I felt a few bones in my body and back crack. "That's better, less tense. Almost always a good sign." I said to myself.

I turned around to see Quinn looking at me oddly. "How did you do that?" he gave me an awe inspired look. "I must know!" he smiled. I gave him a light 'awkward' look then furthered my looks to appaer puzzled. "Uhh…" I said as I lifted my hand diagonally below my chin slightly. "Well I actually don't know…I guess it was a one time only thing before I actually regain that power." I frowned. "Oh well right?" I put on a light smile.

"Alright." Quinn said hesitant.

I smiled at him. "So how is Jackson?" I asked. Quinn looked at me, "Jackson?" then it hit him. "OH! Jackson! Yeah she is ok." he paused. "Everyone around here is mainly called by their last names." he put on a sheepish smile and put a hand on the back of his head. "Her actual name is Rashell. Rashell Jackson."

I looked at him a bit stricken. "What's the matter?" he put his hand down and lent towards me a bit. "Are you ok?" he blinked a few times. "Yeah I…I'm fine." I said as I looked to the side.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Fine." he said as he shrugged his shoulders softly. "But if ever you need anything just give me a call ok? My last name is Nigels." he looked at me and smiled. "What's your name?"

I hesitated to answer. "Alise." I said calmly. "Alise Jackson." I knew once he heard my name he would be all over me asking why that lady and I had the same last name. to my surprise he didn't. all he did was smile. "Well waddya know, another girl named Jackson, and hey! Your name is just like the old princess's name." he smirked warmly and his purple eyes shone with amazement. "Wow your lucky to be named after the princess."

_'Ok he didn't catch on…good._' I thought absent minded.

"Nigels…" I trialed. "Are you guys able to help me out at all?"

He looked at me with a soft, gentle smile. "Well of coarse! You just practically saved our commander! We would be glad to do what ever you wish us to do."

I smiled and my deep teal green eyes shone with hope. "Do you think you can help me find my dau- I mean little sister?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could.  
>Quinn Nigels thought for a moment then shook his head. "Of coarse we can!" I just about jumped out of my skin.<br>I then told him everything he needed to know in order to help me find Roxy.

"Death is a shower, death is a pit, don't get uptight in a fit. You'll never die to be, you'll never live to see.

Everything I plan to do, now nothing is true! What ever you do, don't be crabby, for I am not imaginary!" sung a chillingly all to familiar voice in my head.

'_Oh no…' _I thought as I had just left the room and entered outside to get some fresh air. "Oh yes little lady." it replied. Bianca was back.

Everything swivelled and shape shifted in front of me. Buildings became monsters and tried to step on me or just burry me in death somehow.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and stood there with shut eyes.

Then suddenly I was lifted off the ground and dangling in the air. I opened my eyes and looked down. My eyes grew into plates and I screamed at the top of my lungs quivering.

I heard small padded paw prints near me with my eyes closed. I bit my lip and a small leather gloved hand covered my mouth. "Easy toots. We didn't mean ta scare ya." said the one voice that I could distinguish from the entire world. "Daxter?" I said softly to myself.

"Hey Jak." I could tell he was grinning in a gloating manor. "I must be popular. I mean, the ladies already know my name!" he said as he put his fists on his boney animal hips.

I looked up and saw Jak shake his head. "Technically Dax, that's only one lady."

Daxter smirked with a glint in his eye. "Yes, be that as it may…" his voice went low but exploded with a loud cheer. "But word will travel of my expertise and greatness!" he raised one paw in the air and pointed sky ward.

* * *

><p>thats chapter 8 there for ya :P<p>

_dont worry _**_Roxy's chapter is coming up soon_**_..very very very_** VERY**_ soon_ ;) hope u liked this chapter as much i loved writting it :DD


	9. Chapter 9: A Late Princess is Discovered

Here be'th a new'th chapter…..'thhhh 8B

Lmao, so skool is harder n I am a bit bhind (*gasp*) and just rly shitty rit now if u ask me

I have nothing against the educational system what so ever...just a certain thing tht is occurring in my class.

Enough with ma juunk though 8B

Staleers are my creatures. I came up w/ them in a rly old comic of myn wen I was camping :PP and then they expanded and turned out superfragilistic! 8D any who U CAN NOT USE THEM OR ANYTHING! thanks! :3

PM me any questions about if u want any cameo's in a/your story 8P :3 lol

Hope u like this 1 :D

**J&D: Naughty Dog** (and somewhat high impact [I dun like em grrrr. Sory if u don't lik my opinion] )

**OC's: Mine :PP**

(cameo ideas are totally welcomed here cuz I think it would spice it up a bit during those cameos in sum chaps :3)

**R&R** pls :3 thanks! *hug* and have a cookie :] *gives u ur favourite cookie in the world*

if you dont like cookies...well... y not this? *gives u wat ever it is that u favour the most*

**Chapter 9**

**EnJoY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Roxy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked around my cell and found it as cold and unsanitary just like when I first got here. <em>'Fuck my life! What the hell is wrong with me?' <em>I demanded in my head to myself. _'I just want to be normal like I used to be!' _I felt the burning desire to cry and let all my sadness flush out. I just am not one for crying so I didn't.

Looking around in almost pitch black was hard, I felt like a terrified small animal in a cage with absolutely zero light. I shivered lightly as I made a small yawn. "Burr!" I shivered. "Its so cold…" I trialed as I hoped in onto the bed beside myself and pulled the covers over me.

They barely gave me any warmth and they were like those not-so-nicely-fuzzed, thin, awkward blankets you would find in your local hospital. Fun.

Distant footsteps made themselves known as shadows soon appeared.

I hid my face under the small blanket, then the door hissed open. It reviled a young, slender man with orange hair, creepy devilish looks (not in a good way) and tattoos on his face. "Oh god…it's the grim reapers nephew!" I breathed for only myself to hear.

He lifted up a clip board and his finger slowly moved down the paper as he scanned it with a stoic or not to concerned look. Then his eyes lit up. "Ah! You must be Roxy Mar." he paused and looked to the side with a light shrug. "Well…_was_." his face didn't hold anything as he spoke. He just looked…bored.

"Was?" I echoed petrified and soft. "W-what are you going to do to me?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Oh nothing my young lady." he cooed. He put on a sweet smile and lent over as I came down and stood in front of him. He put a small blue gloved hand on my head and patted it. "Well then what are you going to be doing to me then?" I asked him as I hid my face a bit.

"Just a few tests and then we will let you go." he said earnestly. I felt myself light up inside. _'Phew! So this isn't a torture chamber and those really odd and disturbing sensations giving me a temporary mental break were nothing.' _I mentally smiled.

He put out a hand as he stood straight and I took it. He slowly walked me over to a odd chair with many dangerous looking things dangling from it. "What's that?" I asked wide eyed as he put me before it. "Oh this?" he said as he pointed to it. "This is just…a…" he looked to the side and quickly said "Truth chair."

I looked at him with disbelief. "I'm not five." I said flatly.

"Alright so you want me to come clean?" he challenged as he wrapped his hand over a leaver.

"No shit dick Tracey!" I said. My arms, legs and mid body were clamped into the chair now so I couldn't escape easily. Or even at all!

"Fine!" he hollered as he slammed the leaver down with an evil grin. It was like he had dressed up as thinnest young man in the corner who was always so nice and kind, to only fool people into deceit. "This is now your own personal HELL!" he let out a sinister laugh as he watched me go through worlds of pain.

The clamp on my mid section unclipped from each other and disappeared into the chair. I jerked everywhere from the pain as burning, hot, raw hard core eco was being pumped into my system. I screamed in agony and begged in my cries for him to stop. He didn't, he only smiled even bigger.

Then in that grossly indescribable torturous pain I had no chance. None at all surviving. so i had no choice but to feel my senses were fadingaway from me now. I soon after wasn't able to hold on nay longer…so, blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jak! Are you crazy!" exclaimed Daxter as he sat on Jak's shoulder and complained. I, on the other hand, had my arms around his waist and held on for dear life.<p>

Yeah Jak did a pit stop and helped me onto the zoomer so that I didn't get eventual dislocated shoulders. I thanked him but he didn't reply. He only nodded with a pissed off look and got back on the hovercraft.

I put my cheek against his back and held on as we dodged and weaved our way through traffic like mad men. My hair wiped in the wind and would occasionally slap my shoulders with a cold whip.

Then as we slowed down and left the public eye, I smelt a different smell on him. He didn't smell strongly of eco, and I knew he never wore cologne but he smelt naturally of it. Like…Stetson Black.

Only reason I say that is because it reminded me of the cologne my neighbour would always wear. It was a delightful smell but didn't really suit him. That is only my opinion though.

I felt myself dying inside every second I was with him. I just felt so much pain, lose, pleading and loneliness. I wanted to just have him remember me, our daughter and have her not hate him, and just be a family again…I knew that that was too soon to even think of.

I released myself from the blonde hero. He looked even more stunning in looks like this, but I still preferred him with his short hair, and I mentally panicked. If only we had met at the same time, were both technically seventeen and- never mind. That actually shouldn't be thought of. I need to lay low as his heart is for Keira right now.

I felt my heart crumble and myself crumble as well at the thought of him with another woman.

'_I have to be strong.' _I told myself.

* * *

><p>I stood straight and headed for the way out of the alley. "Hey sweet stuff!" called Daxter. I tried to ignore them but thought it over. I turned around and hid the broken look in my eyes. "Yes?" I looked at the rodent of yellow and orange slightly saddened.<p>

"What's your name?" he smiled with an innocent curiosity. I thought about it as I let out a breath lightly and looked at the floor. I then looked up at him with drowned eyes and a small sad yet happy smile. "Alise." I paused. "But you can call me Zoey. I hate it when people call me Alise." I frowned as I looked to the side.

I saw Jak look at me rather distant. He looked like he was thinking and I was right because I could easily tell when those gears were a turnin'!

"I know you…" he said softly confused. "Don't I?" his voice was recalling me in nature and was his actions along with attitude but not his face. It was contorted into a puzzled mess as he tried to recall me.

I pretended to not hear his question and looked at them both. "Thank you for doing what you did, now I must be on my way." I turned around and took roughly five steps when I realized that there was a group of Krimzon Guards charging at me for some unknown reason. "There he is!" shouted one.

My eyes grew into dinner plates and I stood there frozen. Like a child, and like a sitting duck, I just stared at them like a Staleer caught in the headlights.

"Move!" I heard a drowned out voice shout.

My eyes were focussed on my horror.

"MOVE!" it shouted again but I still didn't respond. I couldn't.

Then I was tackled to the side and held against a wall with the persons back facing me. He held me close to the wall and we held our breath. Then just when the marching feet were growing nearer they stopped and turned around.

He leant out a bit to see if they were really gone for sure. Then he turned and faced me with a rather pissed look. "What the hell is your problem?" Jak asked angered. "I..I.." fumbling with my words I gave up and sat there silent. He practically raged at me for like almost a whole minute and a half. I had had enough of his bitching at me for once.

"You could have been killed, what are you brain dead or somethi-" Jak yelled before getting cut off.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs to drowned him out. He for some reason was really touchy and up close about me as if he had actually remembered me…maybe it was a fanatical idea. Who knows.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I shouted at him with angry light red cheeks. I glared at him hard and uncaring almost. I let out a short hard exhale through my nose, light sort of, and turned around and marched my way out of there.

* * *

><p>I felt myself boil inside and I just wanted to punch someone out!<p>

I walked for what felt like a little while and then eventually let my guard down. I felt like sulking but knew better then that. Instead, I lowered my head and sat down on a rock near the Water Slums. I let out a deep exhale. "Great I just blew up at Jak and I feel like shit for doing that to him. He doesn't deserve this…this…this confusion!" I lightly said to myself upset. "I cant believe how I have lost everything…my daughter…love…and my life…" now I really wanted to let it al out but that would be awkward since I stopped crying a few years ago. It just didn't feel natural anymore and just wrong all together.

A firm hand grabbed me by my shoulder scaring me to death. It gripped tighter and I was heaved up by the person so that I was standing. _'Oh god, what now?'_ I demanded in my thoughts with impatience.

"You Jackson?" A voice paused. "…well…the other Jackson?" asked a male voice with uncertainty.

"Whose askin? I said as I forced there hand off of my shoulder and turned around sharply.

"Me." he said smartly. He was quiet eye-catching I do have to admit but I didn't feel anyway like that for him at all. He also seemed very confident in himself, strong build but he looked weak at the same time. He had a brown leather coat on and open revealing his toned chest, an animal tooth was on hison his light brown necklace made of small hoops. His eyes were a navy color almost with a hint of light purple. It made me second guess his eye color. He had three red lines go from the bottom of his cheek off the side of his jaw that looked like claw marks. They were a decent size and gave him more character in looks.

He had very sandy blond hair that spiked out in diagonal layers (not to spiky, just a nice and attractive spike) under his white hat. It hinted that he had a thin red headband on, had a black beaded chain that rapped around his wrist and bracelet. His bracelet was a thick bar of white in the middle and the opposing two thick bars were black. His coats sleeves were also rolled up to his elbows.

He looked around nineteen or twenty one.

"What do you want." I squinted at him. "I'm in no mood for games."

He smirked. "Alright then I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one." he lent over a bit and smiled. He had sharp looking K-9's. I frowned at him, "Not interested." I said simply and turned around heading off and away from him.

The male caught me in my tracks and grinned with a glint in his eye. He held my shoulder again but made sure I couldn't rid myself of him. I sighed and gave up trying to get his iron grip off.

"What do you want?" I breathed with impatience.

"Just a secret and I know my secret is your world right now." he put a serious expression on. "I don't want you loosing it either." he sounded more sincere then a joker or a pain in the ass now. He sounded concerned.

"Alright. I'm listening. What do you want me to say in exchange for your secret."

He looked around before he did anything, escorted me to an alley and lent close to me so he could talk without other ears listening in. I heard him pause as if he was trying to put something important in a nice way.

"You are the long dead princess….aren't you?" he lent away from me and looked at me determined.

I tried not to react but my eyes grew at his question with panic at him knowing my royalty. He saw this and gave me a look.

"You are, aren't you. I knew it." he smiled. Was he…grateful?

"Who ever said I was?" I asked.

He replied to me simply, "Well I when to college and high school miss. I know my history and I know my facts. Ill tell you how I know." he paused. "A) you look identical to the late princess, B) you have the same names, C) you have a light an a dark half like she did and can also control eco like her highness." he looked at me and I was just in a facial expression mod of 'Oh shit'.

He saw this and smiled. "See." He cooed. "I was right."

"No…just a freak of nature is all I am-" he put a hand over my mouth and got close to me. "We have located her. Now do you want to know where she is or not?" he asked stern. I knew exactly what he meant and I nodded vigorously.

"I thought you would change your mind. The names Locura. But call me Max." he said softly. I nodded. "Good. Now it took us a bit of time but thanks to the Nigglels twins we could locate her even quicker." removing his hand from my mouth he continued. "Right now, though, all we know is she is located somewhere inside the palace."

I felt my heart sink in fear what torturous things that those animals might have been doing to my daughter.

"But we have a foot in the door." I gave him a puzzled look at his statement. "We do?" I said as I tilted my head a bit. He nodded. "Yes" his eyes lit up as he raised a finger pointing up then directed it at me. "Sueño." he grinned.

"That ex-KG?" I echoed to Locura unsure.

* * *

><p>o3o<p>

oooOOOooo i wonder if its interesting for any of you guys yet :3 if it isnt let me no! i need 2 no cuz i dont wanna drag th final novel for the series! D: id b crushed inside. so plz lemme no! its important 8I


	10. Chapter 10: The Confiscates

so here u have it :PP chapter 10 XD took me a long while but i did it :) i hope u all lik it

thx 4 ur reviews so far on it =)

Jak n Daxter ppls: Naughty Dog

OC's: mine

dont have much 2 say 4 this chap but its loong x3 hehe.

**Chapter 10**

**EnJoY! :D**

* * *

><p>Locura grinned at me as he put a hand on my shoulder. He shone his pearly whites and said with a cocky look on his face, "So I see you've met none the less then?" he raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded with confidence as I stood tall this time.<p>

"Yes, I helped her and she helped me." I paused, "but when we were saving each other's skins, we missed a Medal Head and it got her…but I shot it dead center on the skull and took her to the hospital quiet a while ago." I responded.

I no longer held a smile on my face, I held a grim look. I heard Locura lightly huff through his nose and he smirked. He took one step away from me and turned his head to a shadowed figure beside himself.

"An if it weren't for you I wouldn't be livin'." the shadowed figure slowly moved forward to reveal a Jamaican woman.

She still had blue hair, lighter now, done in the same cornrows that were all done up in a medium sized bun. Still had those soft baby blue eyes ever, her muscle shirt and had her knee high silver capris on with that fairly sized piece of leather on it. The only difference was she had a robotic arm with many screws and pc boards. Barely any wires showed.

"Minxel?" I asked in surprise. I grinned as she walked over.

"Miss Zoey." she smiled widely at me and I returned her with a smile as well. "Its nice seein' you 'gain." she smiled as she shook my hand firmly with her silver robotic arm. It looked amazing I tell you. All the intricate lines with small delicate designs of pure beauty on a machine.

Looking up, I smiled back at her and replied, "Its been so long that it hasn't been long enough at all." we both chuckled.

"How are you?" I looked at her with my lips pulled to the side and I raised one brow.

"I've been better child." she smiled as she shrugged lightly looking to the side. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine." I replied, which caused Minxel to smile brightly.

"Ah." she paused, letting out a light sigh and put a hand on her chest. "Well I hope your daughter is fine as well." she said as she now folded her arms as she spoke. At those words I then felt all my happiness fade away into nothing.

"That's just it, Minxel…" I looked to the floor and put my hands in my pockets. "She's gone. The Baron has her."

I heard silence.

"Bastard." I heard her say softly. "How can I help?" she demanded in an authoritative voice.

Locura put his hands up in front of himself. "Whoa, hold your Leaper's. Let's discuss this back at the base ok?" Minxel and myself nodded. The ex-KG and Locura walked forward but I stood there. "Max?" I called.

"Yeah?" he turned around and grinned with a hand on his side.

"Who do you work for? The Underground?" I asked. I had remembered that that was who Torn was previously, now currently, in command of when I had first came here.

Locura blinked at me a few times with neutral lips and slightly raised brows. He looked at Minxel and she nodded to him. He closed his eyes and smiled as he lightly angled his head down. Then he proceeded to look up at me with his eyes meeting mine from our distance apart.

"We are the Confiscates. An organization like the Underground but with more access then they have, more information, more members and mainly better supplies and other things at our disposal then they have." he said with a grin.

I blinked at him and Minxel but then smiled and followed them.

* * *

><p>After roaming the streets of the slums city section, in the back roads filled with garbage, homeless people and garbage cans on fire as a type of heat source for them, we eventually made our way to the Confiscates' Head Quarters.<p>

We entered inside the old building that was filled with modern day equipment.

I looked around the room in awe. I didn't actually take the time to observe my surroundings the first time I had entered. In fact, I think this was the front entry way and I had come in through the back door before.

"Wow." I said under my breath. I looked around the room and spotted Quinn sitting at a computer. He wasn't alone, there was a girl beside him. He held her close for a moment and she smiled up at him. I noted that he smiled back.

Affection was high between the two which made me a tad upset. His actions towards her were very wrong.

The reason why is simple. She appeared to be younger then him and she wore an Asian style school uniform. I'm not judging by what she is wearing, the outfit looked great on her by the way, I'm upset at the age.

I raised my brow at this, almost, public gesture. '_Odd, I might wanna talk to this creeper.' _I frowned as I walked forwards towards the pair.

I noted that she had blue eyes, the same shade of blue Quinn's hair was. She had jet black hair with two purple streaks on one side.

His eyes matched her streaks._ 'Ok that is just a little weird.' _I thought, _'I need answers and my head is pounding. Fun.' _my facial expression became rather bored temporarily but then I regained my seriousness seconds after.

I looked at Quinn and nodded for him to get up and walk over to the side. When he did I shot him a look and he returned mine with puzzlement.

After guiding him over to a corner of the room, I gave him an almost sour look. "Why were you so close with that girl? She looks younger then you, by Mar knows how many years. What do you like younger women?"

I personally didn't mind that but she looked, oh I don't know give or take fifteen and he looked twenty. Now that, I minded.

He sighed and held the bridge of his nose as he shook his head lightly. "I get asked this all the time." he said as his features hardened, "I don't have any interest in her at all, yes she is younger then me-"

"Then why so up close?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

Now he shot me daggers when I cut him off with that question. "She is my younger sister." his words were bitter and filled with defence. The minute he said that I felt like a complete ass.

My eyes widened slightly as I put out a hand ready to apologise, but he foiled my plans of apologetic actions and continued on with what he was saying. "She likes to cling to family members." he continued, "But since everyone, but us, are dead…I'm the only one she will do that to and its my duty to protect her."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. You probably are told this all the time. I just- I didn't mean it like I did." I looked like a lost animal terrified. He noted this and his features softened, "Its alright." he put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "I just get tired of people judging and asking that." he smiled.

I tried to speak, but looked at the female at the desk rather then talk. "Come on, I'll introduce you both." the blue hair boy stated as he took my hand and walked me over to his younger sister, whom sat in an adjustable chair that whams connected to the ceiling. I found it a bit odd since I was used to rotational desk chairs on wheels, on the floor. But that was there and this is here.

I exhaled as I smiled rather sheepishly. "So um…" She was so small. So delicate looking and so sweet.

She raised her hand at me without making eye contact. "Hold on." she stated with an official voice. She had a slim, eye pleasing, in-ear headset microphone on her right ear. It wrapped around the base of her ear and reminded me of the people at the hot-line centers.

Her hands had long slender fingers that clicked rapidly across the keys with a pleasing harmony and her eyes scanned images in front of her. Large screens were placed before her with confusing information all over them, yet she was engrossed in it like a kid with a brand new science kit.

I noticed she frowned at a find she had and put two fingers on the ear piece before she spoke. "Negative. Nothing located."

She turned to face us and smiled at me, "Hello." her small hand , extended it out. "I'm Casandra Nigels. I see you have met my brother, Quinn." she gave him a funny look that made him shake his head, disapproving her judgement.

I took her hand and shook it and looked for words. I cut myself off at first but then knew what to say.

"I have heard you found my sister…" I said softly.

Casandra looked at me for a moment and bit her lip, "Yes we have. She is located inside the palace currently as we speak, but I'm afraid that I cant do anything."

"How come?" I asked as I folded my arms confused. Was she just to lazy to try or what was the deal here?

Casandra looked at me, then her brother a few times with large eyes, yet in the end she folded her hands and spoke a slightly fast, "I cant hack anything to review information involving the testing rooms, disable anything nor access the examinor's autopsy reports of prisoners ." she used hand guestures as she spoke, including moving her upper body and head as one unit. "The complexity of their non-firewall based systems, well its like millions of land mines in a single place. It is just mind blowing in its self!" she exclaimed, "Then you have to bypass the security systems that are practically a line up on top of its self, leaving ample room for them to install a virus."

I could easily tell this was going to go on for a bit and, unfortunately, I was right.

"Decoding anything is virtually useless because it will only lead for our networking's to either crash from their encrypted files or, overloaded our systems files -still evidently resulting in a crash- with complicated information files." she was still talking only using one breath which made me sit down to let her continue on, "Or we go blind from eye cancer thanks to the screens. To think, dream even, of infiltrating their massive virtual security walls is hopeless; for everything you do to get rid of something, its bound to crash."

I blinked at her as I took half of it in. She was talking so fast, you couldn't even understand her! Her words were such a blur that I became un-interested and regretted asking her why she couldn't do what she said.

Casandra continued on, though, non the less. "This only leads us to not only being traced, but further damage to our technology. With such simplified technological devices at hand, the possibilities are against us for even thinking of trying to access the master eco grid for Precursors sake!" she looked a tad frantic then shook it off as fast as it arrived.

Casandra looked around uneasy as she spoke softly to me now instead of in a state of panic. "I-I mean it _is_ plausible to get her…just not with mechanical advantages."

"By Mar, she speaks layman's terms." I said dramatically as I got up. "So what do I have to do?"

"Well…" she trailed as she clicked numerous buttons popping up maps of the building, "You need to go through these doors, -that are never guarded- and then enter through this hallway." she guided her finger across a pathway I was to take.

"Josh will supply you with the items you need, including a small hands free headset like my own." after she finished I nodded.

"The only issue you may face is getting past the waves of drones." she said sad.

"Drones?" I echoed as I felt a chill coil and contract its way across my spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Jak's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Alright, I have three minutes to get from the Hip Hog to the Stadium.' <em>I thought._ 'This should be a synch.'_ I smirked as I exited the building.

"Man that, Krew," Daxter started, "he's so creepy." I looked up to my left shoulder and smirked at Daxter as he shivered with his paws on his shoulders.

"Yeah, but he does have a good bite into the city's connections though." I said emotionless as we walked down the almost empty streets of the port.

Daxter frowned at me and folded his arms, "I just want to go home, Jak. I don't want to be here anymore!" his mad expression faded to sadness as he uncrossed his arms and hung his head. His frown drooped so far off his face I felt bad for him. I couldn't do anything and nor could he. Samos probably wouldn't be able to locate the rift rider or the gate, if we even did find him and I hadn't seen Keira in two years but I still loved her with all my heart.

I absentmindedly hopped onto a single seated zoomer and looked at Dax one last time before my eyes locked onto the road ahead.

"Hold on." I warned Daxter as he clung onto my shoulder pad for dear life when I hit the gas. I felt myself become temporarily disconnected with my own body for a brief moment, then it faded.

* * *

><p>hope that this chapter was to your liking :D<p>

until next time, WCR out! ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Darkness

hey i know its been a really long time since i have updated, and if i do update further, its likely to not be often. i have loads of stuff going on in life still but i got randomly inspired yesterday and tried my best to write an 11th chapter. i hope you like it c:

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey's P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>I honestly didn't like the fact of going to confront drones. Haven was never like this when I first came here…at least…that was after all this anyways. I mean the more I interfere with the past the more I totally screw with the future.<p>

I slowly walked to the Baron's palace. Every step I took, I felt farther and farther from reality, from my daughter and from my husband. "Oh, Jak…" I whispered, slowly playing with my wedding band on my finger looking up to the sky. "I miss you so much…I just wish I could see you…" my heart felt heavy with longing to see the blonde hero. Just as I spoke such longing words of love and loss, it was like as if by chance, I saw him zoom by overhead as if he was being chased. I automatically scanned the streets of Haven only to find no sense of danger. '_What could you be doing?'_ I thought to myself as I almost let myself become distracted with the fact and follow him.

I shook my head and kept walking, but with my eyes closed from time to time. I was trying to picture that night, seven years ago by the old pumping station at night. How the water smelt, and how the air tasted with its winds that kissed our faces. It was beautiful that day.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking!" I opened my eyes and bounced back a bit to see who I had bumped into. It was a Krimzon Guard. '_Well howdy fucking doodle do to you to.' _I thought with annoyance. Yet at the same time, my heart stopped for a second. I couldn't feel anything anymore, and I was starting to lose the ability to hear from my fear. I just blinked and slowly nodded with a bewildered look on my face.

As I began to pass the guard he turned around and stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder to spin me around. "Hold it." He glared into my soul. I could feel it. There was no denying it behind those terrifying red lenses he was trying to place me from somewhere. But he couldn't remember where.

"Hand me your citizenship card to Haven." He growled with impatience. I nodded and fumbled through my pockets with a sheepish smile. I was getting clumsy and almost dropped my communicator out of my pocket. "Here you are." I handed him the card and he scanned it. With a discouraging grunt he handed it back and motioned for me to keep going. '_I wonder what is making the guards so testy and blood thirsty these days. Things were bad before yes but ever since Jak broke out…they have just had a taste for blood these days.'_ I thought to myself as I kept on walking.

On my way, I saw a man with a buzzed haircut, it was blonde. He had some signs of balding on the top of his head. Not very noticeable, unless you really looked at the top of his head near the back. He had a tribal tattoo on his left forearm that was very well done and eye pleasing. He wore thick black sunglasses, baggy jean shorts up to his knees, a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, and a black and grey back pack. I wondered what he was doing on the side of the street constantly moving his arms and face, as if to cover himself. It was daylight; people didn't do this till it was near sunset. I decided to push the oddity of someone acting strange on the streets past me and kept going. Eventually I reached the door, checked around to only see a market nearby with different colors and assortments of fruits I entered the building.

Lights from multiple systems where going off. Beeps could be heard from anywhere. "You know…" I trialed as I saw an overhead air vent, "I'm not that keen on seeing or facing any of those drones…" my voice was a hushed whisper and barely able to be heard over all the sounds on the bottom floor. Yet I knew that I was indeed not alone. I had a feeling I was being watched. I carefully scanned the room as I climbed up one of the machines and unlocked the vent to only find many eyes inside. They glowed with a sense of evil. Blinking almost in unison they all began to slowly, but surely creep towards me. I couldn't move. It was so creepy.

Then it made a sound. A sound that raked against my senses like crazy. It moaned and groaned as it thumped at a fast pace towards me. The eyes growing closer and closer and the moans, shrieks, crys and groans of pain and disgusting discomfort growing just as close. I slammed the vent shut in a heartbeat and sealed it in time for it to ram into the vent. It had a hideous face, like a mutated freak of some horror movie. I felt all my hairs stand on end as its ten eyes glared at me and it slipped its small hand-like paw out towards me in a gesture for me to touch. I looked at its paw, then back up at it to see it had to beautifully colored eyes. The dim flickering light made the cane eyes on the creature light up and glisten with a scared look almost. I kept staring at it, its skin so smooth like my own and so delicate.

Yet the more I looked…the more it appeared to become agitated. It motioned me to take its paw, but I didn't, I kept my hand close to myself.

Suddenly, without any signs of warning, its large dilated pupils became slits, its skin became ridged and its oval like face was contorted into a snarl, showing its teeth and holding a look of displeasure. Its small paw like hand extended further and had enormous claws that grabbed desperately for me causing me to lose my balance. I held my breath and regained my balance as the thing in the vent growled at me. It wanted to shred my face. I wanted to scream.

It was so ill tempered. So violent. I looked down at my hands and only saw Kitten's destructive nature and blood covering her claws. "Its no way to live…" I mumbled.

The clattering from the metal vent against that creature's claws was bound to get attention and I knew it. Quickly I hopped down, letting my ankles take the shock of the solid earth almost making them give. I hid for a bit only to see something come out and investigate.

It had a dark nature to it. It growled and ran back, leaving me to sit there and wonder. "Those drones don't sound so bad now…" I trailed as I got up and walked slowly against the wall. I crept around the corner to see purple static lick across the surface of the ground and vanish around the other corner. "Jak?" I said in confusion to myself. How did he get here? Well better yet _why_ is he here? I needed to figure out that last, I was here to save my daughter. But then again, they mean the same to me. Sure we love our daughter then both of us could imagine but we also love each just the same as we do our daughter. It was a splitting decision, I'd feel bad if I chose one over the other…but then again Jak could probably take care of himself so I mean…id have nothing to worry about. Roxy on the other hand probably couldn't.

At that, I chose to look for my daughter further but follow Jak at the same time. I carefully walked around the corner and checked around for any signs of danger. From what I saw there were none. "Hm..." I breathed as I walked down the hall way that constantly turned left and right. There seemed to be no end. It was hopeless, I lost his trail. "Well…there goes that." I said with a sigh of defeat, "I was so close…"

Just as I thought my hope had died, it sparked back up when I saw a trace of dark eco dance along the floor up ahead. My eyes lit up at the sight of the purple and magenta lightning as it struck the ground. I grinned and swiftly moved over to the doorway. Holding my breath, I slowly peered over to see it wasn't Jak. In fact it was someone else…they had a devilish tail, short hair purple hair, long horns, small bat like wings and had white cat ears that laid down . A gasp escaped my breath and I covered my mouth and turned around to the corner to be unseen. I know it saw me, but I didn't care I was too scared.

I heard the sound of a hiss emit from around the corner and close to my ears, seeping into my brain to taunt me as if to say, 'I'm here. You die.'

I collected myself, '_what am I running from? That thing is much smaller than I am. I can handle myself. It's probably just a loose animal or something.' _I thought to calm myself down before turning around the corner and facing the beast. When I did, I noticed something odd right away. One eye had a cat like slit of a pupil; the other was a soullessly black. No life.

Then I felt completely threatened when it charged me out of nowhere. I quickly dodged its attack, with claws extended, only to have myself go through immense internal pain. I placed my hands over my face and cried out in pain. It was as if my skin was on fire and peeling away like old paint on a rusted up van. I screamed so loud, I felt bloody tears drip from my tear ducts as my skin paled and my fingertips developed claws. My ears receded and then were replaced by cat ones on the top of my head and then a cat like tail ripped through my jeans. I was on my hands and knees at this point still screaming, but lowly now. Then, my eyes were encased with black pools; magenta iris's with cat like slits. My human k-9's where replaced with long fangs.

By the time everything was done I let out one blood curdling cry and got up slowly, staggering almost. I glared at the now petrified creature before me. I ran up to it and raised my clawed hand, about to strike when I stopped myself. Something in its eyes zapped me down to bone and made my body seize. I lowered my hand in a lesser vicious meaner, made my eyes half open and slowly touched the side of the face of the child before me. It was my daughter.

"**Roxy…"** Kitten cooed as the child's dark form began to ball and cling to my leg. Burying her face into my body. _"Mommy!"_she sobbed, _"I was so scared." _I stroked her head softly with sadness. It had happened. I prayed this wouldn't happen but the doctors where right. "**It's okay…I'm here now." **I said softly and one fang poked out from my lips as I smiled at my daughter.

Everything slowed down almost, until the lights went out. We were blind. Roxy only trembled and sniffled more now from pure fear. No matter how much I tried to calm her it seemed pointless, she was going to make noise and I had a terrible feeling we were going to be found by whatever killed the lights.

I growled as I saw two blue lights appear side by side, at what looked like an even eye level of six feet tall. I was at a major disadvantage.

"By order of his eminence, the grand protector and ruler of Haven City, Baron Praxis, you are hereby under arrest for trespassing onto royal ground. Surrender now." Said a mechanical voice. I heard the sound of a zero gravity simulator as it hovered whatever was in front of me, presumably the drones.

"**Well,"** I hissed as my eyes lit up with a cocky demeanor, **"you can go tell his eminence to go suck it!"** I growled and bared my teeth at the drone I could only see the eyes of. In that instant I grabbed my daughter and began to run, I didn't care where, as long as I could feel the wall beside me, I'd keep running and follow it.

Its eyes turned red. Blood red. "Scanning code sequence for battle." It said out loud. "Code found. Prepare yourself, citizen."

'_Citizen? Is the Baron that nuts to harm his own brain dead citizens?_' I thought in confusion only to see a golden red bullet fly by me and just barely graze my shoulder. '_That answers that!'_ I thought with enormous eyes and ran ten times faster.

"Surrender and die." It stated as I ran around a corner and hid Roxy behind a number of boxes. I told her to be quiet and not dare move, nor make a sound.

"**Hey rust bucket! I'm over here!" **I called to drone, it turned to me and I ran as fast as my feet would carry me in the impairing blackness. As I ran I noticed that the eyes became separate slowly. _'There is two of them!?'_ I almost fell over from shock in the midst of my sprint. '_How am I supposed to deal with two? Let alone one?!' _I had to think fast and make sure my plan worked. It was a one shot deal. I had no weapons but what was in me.

'_Wait why am I running? I can fight these rust buckets!' _I thought as I turned around and charged it on all fours. When I saw its gun reload and aim at me near the floor I waited for it to be fired, then leapt into the air and aimed for its face.

When I was on it I covered its eyes and began to slash at it, but nothing was working until the other one saw me. I stopped and waited. When it fired I jumped straight up to see the drone I was on now down on the stared at the drone and about to touch it when I heard a snarl. "**Now what?!" **I groaned with impatience and looked around in the blackness around me like a blanket or fog that wouldn't lift. **"Not like I'm trying to not die her or anything. I mean that's always going to fit on my schedule. But whoever and whatever you are, I'm afraid you are never going to fit."**

Then I heard a cackle in the distance and my dilated pupils became slits. **"…Dark…"** I whipped around in the darkness only to see nothing and hear his echo bounce off of the walls all around. "**Hmm…seems like I'm well known now. You know I think I'll only help you out this one time Kitty." **He was so over confident as always. With what was said all I heard was a grunt and then a smash against the ground. I saw everything light up purple in a ring and then grow outward. "**Shit!" **I cried as I went to jump out of the way. My tail was nearly hit by the wave; I flicked it around a few and checked it over. Then, I saw the lights go on and Roxy was by the switch. Dark finished pushing the last bit of scrap metal over a ledge. **"Hope you bastards like my gift. Its simple I know. Don't go thanking me all at once by using your bullets." **He grinned.

I just perched myself on top of boxes with my tail still flicking and my ears back. "**What do you want?"**

I saw a glimmer in his eyes. Then a sly grin appears as he dashed over and in front of me, inches away from my face, "**I get a choice?" **

I scowled at him and turned around reverting back to my normal self. "Just get out of here. Alright?" He wasn't pleased with that statement. He wanted something but I wasn't going to give it to him. He already had that once.

He grabbed me by the wrist and whirled me around to face him, **"Not this time." **He trailed as he pulled me in and pressed his lips against mine. I froze for a second, but let my eyes close like his were. He had softer lips then I had remembered last, and as he broke the short kiss for a quick bit of air he lightly nibbled on my bottom lip. My eyebrows shot up and eyes opened, "Sorry, this was a mistake." I said as I pulled away but couldn't get myself free from his grip no matter what I did.

"**Yeah,"** he paused with a serious tone, **"A really bad one…"** he trialed with a grin that slowly crawled across his face with a dark message behind it, and a wicked look in his eyes. He isn't supposed to love me yet. He isn't supposed to know me yet! He is supposed to love Keira! If he doesn't love Keira he won't know me in the future and Roxy won't be born!

'_Okay not what I was hoping for!' _I thought in slight panic and quickly tugged my wrist free. I ran to my daughter and grabbed her, looking back to see Dark with his handsomely tattooed face grin at me with a toothy grin. **"One day…you will be mine…"** he said soft enough for me to hear.

* * *

><p>please R&amp;R ^^" hope it is liked as well by the probably few readers that read this :3<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: The Alliance

Sorry about the major delay, there are so many reasons that lead up to me not writing it is crazy, as well as family incidents and I am sorry. But I am back, and stronger now. I hope to continue writing this too and not just force ideas like I did in some chapters before and I apologize for that.

Well the last time this was updated it was "09-24-12"... dang that was a long time ago. I hope that my writing hasn't gone crummy. Sorry if it has, but it will build back up again! I also hope to write the future chapters with less mistakes. I didn't read much as a kid and even a few years ago, so my chapters paid the price of that in previous years of the fics I wrote. I am deeply sorry about that! Hopefully these will be better than before c:

The only thing I own in here are my OC's I hope you enjoy this new chapter c:

**Chapter 12: The Alliance**

* * *

><p>Sweat was trickling from my brow to the rest of my face. My hair was damp with sweat from all the previous action inside, and with this running. I held my daughter's hand as we took alley ways towards home. I couldn't let the citizens, let alone the KG find her out in the open with Dark Eco running its way across her body and dancing on the floor, along with the fact that she didn't look very human at all right now. Her eyes were filled to the brim with fear and confusion towards the events that had just transpired.<p>

As my boots smacked the compacted earth and cement of Haven's damp and dim alleys, the air smelt of smoke from the trash bin fires. It also smelt of strong body odor from the homeless and like something rotting. My nose cringed at the smell of rotting flesh and so did Roxy's. We covered our noses as we ran, but the smell still seemed to seep through our hands as if they weren't there, and fill our nostrils with a pungent smell that made me close to gagging. Thank heavens that the house was not too far away from us at the rate we ran.

Everything was silent between my daughter and I when it came to conversation almost the entire run, that is until she asked me a question I had feared...

"Mom," she began softly, "can I ask you something?"  
>"Yes, of course you can honey. You can ask me anything," I said smoothly, "you know that."<br>"Who was that man? And why did he kiss you?" she asked with timid confusion.

I couldn't lie to my daughter...I wanted to tell her that that was her father, or to be father that is. That would be terrible as she doesn't like her father, thinking he abandoned us when it was her that touched the artifact as an infant and lead both of us to where we are today and abandoning my husband and friends...

Telling my daughter a lie would be as bad as telling her the truth it way she would hate someone in this, or not want to be around me and likely run away. If she ran away she would get caught again and this time get experimented on worse than Jak was, maybe even to the point of death. A tear trickled from my eye slowly down my face at the thought and fact of the two people I love so dearly being tortured like animals.

"Mom, why are you crying?" my daughter cooed. Her voice broke me from my thoughts and I wiped away the tear tenderly and spoke to her with a hushed tone, "Nothing, just memories."  
>"So you do know that man then don't you, mom?" her voice had a tinge of distrust and bitterness to it. "Yes I do, Roxy," I began, "I have met him on occasion in the city."<p>

My daughter only began to get more curious at such a situation, "Then why did he kiss you? Does he love you?" she asked with more venom in her tone than ever. "That is enough questions for now." I stated as we reached the house and I unlocked the door, "Go get ready for dinner, I'll cook up some food for us both if we have enough left overs." Roxy responded with a very unsatisfied tone, "Yes mother." and hurried off to her room to get changed into a different and more comfortable outfit.

I locked the door behind me and kicked off my boots only to hear my crocadog Graffiti whimpering from across the room. I walked over to my dog that was on the couch looking out a small square window. The window itself didn't look like much from the outside, as it was just a standard window that was accompanied with cracked and old pant on the outside. Nothing special or glamorous to really see since that was not allowed. Only the shop keepers could have the eye catching colors of nature at their disposal. The one thing no one knew though was the fact I was growing flowers secretly in my house. The flowers grew below the windowsill just enough to be hidden by the couch, and at the same time at just the right angle to get the perfect amount of light.  
>His light fur from age gleamed in the sun from the window as he had his ears back and was giving of the greatest of discomfort. I stroked his fur and looked out the window only to see citizens walking around in the distance and some to the local market places. "There is nothing to be afraid of boy," I patted his head comfortingly with a soft voice, "we are safe here in Haven. No Hora-Quan's will get us Graffiti. The city shield that Mar built is protecting us." I kissed his furry forehead and walked away. I could still hear him whimper as I entered the kitchen to make dinner.<p>

With my back turned to the window, I didn't notice the person stalking me through my window from afar.

* * *

><p>"Drink your yakow milk, Roxy and then I will let you leave the dinner table." I stated firmly as my daughter persisted to not drink her yakow milk. "It's good for you." I quickly added on.<p>

"Alright fine." my daughter huffed, and with that downed the milk. She wiped away the white mustache over her lip with her sleeve and then pushed in the wooden chair she previously sat on. I gathered the dishes and placed them away to be washed after I put my daughter to bed.  
>Before I got to start on the dishes I heard someone knock on my door, so I looked through the small peephole and saw no one. I closed the peephole, spun on my heels and went to walk away when I heard a knock on the door again. "For the love of Mar..." I mumbled under my breath, as I touched the door handle and opened the door to see a man in the distance with a woman, and that was all.<p>

Something from below eye level cleared it's throat and spoke with an all too familiar tone, "Hello there sweet cheeks," then the male paused before continuing and breaking the nightfall's silence, "nice crib you got here. " My pupils contracted at the rodent hybrid before me and I froze.

_'Daxter is never without Jak and vice versa...where could he be?' _I thought as my mind went wild.

"So," the orange and yellow rodent began smoothly, "you're against Praxis too, huh? Well so are my buddy and I. We could help you, you know. And that girl of yours."  
>I stood there silently for a moment until I finally replied to his offer, "Why would I need your help on protecting her?" I clenched the door handle, ready to slam it. I didn't want to interfere with the past. I wanted my memories to exist.<p>

"Sugar, look at yourself." he cooed, "You needed my buddies help back there and besides..." he trialed, "You two do more Eco-" The rodent was cut short by me as I placed my hand over his mouth and took him inside, locking the door behind me. "Be careful with your words." I scolded him as I removed my hand from his mouth. "I don't want the entire city to hear that!"

"Alright, alright." He said calmly, "Fair enough. But as I was sayin', you two do more Eco damage together than alone. Its smarter to work with us than alone. Plus you got some talent with fighting. And if you are with us, we can keep that girl of yours extra safe." I thought about the offer, was it really worth it? I guess it was because before I could control my own words a desperate "Yes" flew from my mouth. "It's settled then, you're with us now." the rodent said excited. But all I could think was, _'What have I done...'_

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R It has been a while so helpful criticism will be taken in!<br>Please no flaming! :)_


	13. Chapter 13: A Long Lost Item

Hey guys! Please read and review so I know if there are any problems! I think you will like the item I brought in from the very first book!

Please no flaming :) It has taken me a while to write! So sorry about the delay!

P.S. I wanted to add more, but I thought I would leave that for the next chapter.

The only thing I own in here are my OC's I hope you enjoy this new chapter c:

**Chapter: 13**

* * *

><p>My communicator went off from where I had placed it. I looked at it to see it was a mission, and it was from the Confiscates, this made me smile for I knew I would be working alone tonight and not messing anything up. I pulled the unite out from my pocket and looked at the digital screen, with a message from Casandra. I ushered Daxter out of my house, and smiled as I locked the door behind me and spoke quickly, "Oh wow! Would you look at that? Duty calls!" I left Daxter in confusion as I headed off and on to a Zoomer near by that was left unguarded and out in the open.<p>

I opened up my communicator heard Casandra's pretty voice speak to me with authority, "Alise, we need you to go to the port. Sources say that the Krimson Guard are up to something at the Port. It appears to have illegal shipments of Eco. We need you to check it out and confirm if it is." I looked around while I drove towards my new destination being the Port. "And if I find they are transporting illegal Eco?" I questioned her softly as I sped through the slums section of the city and was just about to pass the Power Station.

"You will do nothing but report back to us. We need the Underground's help...My brother and I have contacted Torn and agreed with him on helping each other with a similar mission. These options are not a daily thing, I hope you know that." Her voice was cold. So cold that it made the blood in my body freeze with uncertainty. "Alright fair enough." I said after a long pause.

When I finally slowed down and surveyed the area, I didn't see any sign of KG's anywhere near the boat in the Port's waters. _'Wait there is a boat. And it is in the Port's waters?!'_I thought as I drove over to the massive boat that was slowly getting bigger and clearer. I soon realized this was no boat, it was a bloody tanker ship. I pulled out my communicator, called up Casandra and told her about the massive ship and how I had not seen any guards near the area.

"Alright, why don't you check that ship out then?" She asked while sounding busy. "Wait what? I thought that-" my voice raised with confusion but shortly cut off. "Change of plans," Casandra barked, "someone else is on that ship. We need to find out who it is. You are the only one in that area, so go to the top of the ship by Zoomer. It is faster that way than going level by level. Besides, even if you did go level by level, only an ottsel could fit in some of those levels. Oh and it is likely heavily guarded by guards, so be careful."

And with that my communicator went back into my pocket, and I was left hovering in front of a massive ship. It looked like a war machine of mass destruction just rocking in the calming waves of the Port's water. I lent over the edge of the path and looked at the surface of the water to see my reflection dancing in many ways from the cool and calming wind grazing the water, causing suction under the boat. The water then bounced back from against the path and massive boat leaving my reflection gone for a few moments. My light blonde hair was long again, and my pale skin was still soft some how. I wore the usual Haven City clothing to blend in more.

* * *

><p>~*Unknown P.O.V*~<p>

Pools of Eco, swished and sloshed from the rocking of the massive rig. The depth of each pool seemed almost endless. The gentle rocking, however, eventually made the Eco stir more violently each time. The deep purple of Dark Eco pools surrounded me and I knew if I touched any, I was a goner. My boots clanked on the surface of metal, and thudded on the wood patch-ups. "Why the heck are we here anyways?!" my companion yelped, "This is suicide! The minute one of us gets covered, or both, we are goners."  
>'<em>That might be so<em>...' I thought, '_But the Baron is hiding something in here. In this shipment of illegal Eco._'

"They wanted us to check out if there were illegal shipments, there are. Plenty as well," I started, "Now we just need to know what is hidden inside..." I trailed lowly as I made my way for a titanium door. It was patched up with other metals it seemed. And scuffed and dull with color. I placed my hand over the knob and opened the door slowly. Its cold metal licked my warm hands, wanting my body's heat with a greedy action.

"I know you're hiding something here, Praxis..." I trailed as I entered the room slowly.

It was dark, almost too dark to see. Yet the only reason I could see was from small cracks in the walls around me allowing light into the room. I rounded a corner carefully as I tried to make my boots not clank so loudly on the metal, but that was when I saw it. I called for my companion to come over to where I was when I located something I knew was not on the legal list. "I found it.." I trailed as I walked slowly over to a giant glass container holding our prize. Inside it was a sword that had the letters 'Marauder's Gem' engraved in a spiral down the handle of it. The handle itself was golden and with a different assortment of gems. These six gems seemed to represent that of Eco. The gems on there were the colors of Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, Dark and Light Eco. The blade itself appeared jagged, each smaller blade facing backwards, and split in the middle leaving the tip to jut out straight with two long prongs. Its clean silver blade shone from the refection of a pale white light above it in its case.

I felt the air around me get thick and bitterly cold as my body had a chill arise in it. I whispered to myself with a grin, "The Marauder's Gem." and proceeded to deactivate the security using the Ecogrid.

After I deactivated it, my plan was to grab the sword and get out of here. But when I went to touch the sword, it would not let me. Instead of me grasping it and taking off I got a nasty zap to the hand. I winced and shook the pain off, but this time I grabbed it again and went through the electrifying pain. I groaned as its electric current ran through my body trying to freeze me in place but I pushed forward. I was nearly about to scream in agony when it went into my backpack finally. "Well, we got it. Time to-" I got cut off when the door slammed open and a mysterious figure stood outside. From what I could tell, it was a rather petite female.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?!" she demanded rather aggressively.

"Just looking for illegal shipments..." I trailed.

"The shipments are outside, dumb-ass!" She barked with rage.

"Listen we don't mean any-" I got cut off when the sword in my backpack started shifting around, "What the hell?" I breathed to myself quietly for no one to hear.

The woman approached me slowly, her boots clanked against the metal floor, and her eyes locked with mine with a cold glare. When she looks at me it always feels so normal, like as if I have met her before. I tensed as she got inches away from me, she was right against my chest with her small hand over my heart. I felt my heart start to race like it never had before. "What do you want?" I asked softly with a bitter taste. The woman merely smiled at me and raised her hand to cup my face. I pushed her hand away as she looked into my eyes the way Keira did.  
>"What do you want?" I repeated myself. This time she merely chuckled and grabbed my scarf, pulling my ear close to her soft lips. "Give me my sword back..." She whispered and let me go.<p>

"What sword?" I asked, acting as if I had no knowledge of what she was talking about. She bared her teeth at me and wrapped her hands into tight fists speaking with a venomous tone, "I know you have my sword. Give me it back, it rightfully belongs to me." She paused for a moment before speaking softly as she got close to me again, but this time beside my shoulder, "Give me The Marauder's Gem back now you fool." She breathed softly. I could feel the hotness of her breath. Before I had time to realize what she was doing, she had snatched the sword from me with no injuries. I turned around to face her. As she held it, all the gems in the sword began to light up. All but the last one. The one meant for Light Eco. She held up the sword as if she was threatening to attack me.

"Zoey, what are you doing? We are on the same side!" I barked as I held my ground.

"I know..."She whispered as she carefully put the sword away, "I was never intending on fighting you, Jak." And with that she left the room quietly. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"What are you-?" she had begun to ask me but I cut her off with a kiss. My eyes closed and I felt her soft warm lips against mine trying to resist but eventually give in. It wasn't a long kiss, just enough to make her speechless. I pulled away from her lips, and opened my eyes to look into hers with a small smile. Her eyes batted open innocently for a moment and that made me smile more. Instantly I felt her hand make harsh contact with my cheek and she began to yell at me, this was not the reaction I was expecting. I held my face where she had slapped it, and it was getting hotter every second._ 'Looks like I'll have a red hand mark on my face now. Great.'_ I thought to myself.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" she demanded from me with a glare in her eyes that showed she was really pissed off from my actions. I stayed silent only to hear her sigh, "You know what forget I even asked." Her footsteps were fading. I watched her walk away for a moment before I ran over to her again and stood in front of her, "Look I'm sorry I don't know what came over me.." I trailed apologetically. She just looked at me displeased and folded her arms.

"Look, I need to head back to HQ, Jak," she said impatiently as she hopped on a parked Zoomer, "I am going to report back the findings of illegal Eco."

"What about that sword?" I asked her with distrust.

"It belongs to me. The Baron stole it from me thinking he, and anyone else in the world, could gain its power." her voice was calm, "If you want to learn more about this sword, meet me at my place when you can. And who knows, I might able to help you with other things if you need it."

I didn't respond to her, I just stared at her and watched as she took off.

"Jak," my communicator showed up in front of me suddenly and on it was Torn, "we need you and the rat to get to HQ, we have another mission for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you think of the chapter :) it means a lot and helps a lot too! I don't have many reviews on this one, but anonymous reviews are available if you do not have a FFN account! :3<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: What Just Happened?

Another quick update!  
><strong>I hope you like this chapter as it reviles who still lays dormant in our Princess's mind, who she unlocks.<strong>  
><strong>Will she ever find the Moonflower in time in Haven Forest?<strong>  
><strong>Does it still exist in this time period?<strong>

Hope you enjoy this installment! :)  
>It isn't easy to come up with this stuff, and try to remember everything I had planned after about a year of not updating with writers block and school in the way!<br>Anyways, I hope its good enough c:

_**Disclaimer: Jak, Daxter and other characters and places**_  
><em><strong>Claimer: Original Characters<strong>_

**Chapter 14 **

* * *

><p>-*Zoey's P.O.V*-<p>

The Marauder's Gem. A sword from our future. My sword. I couldn't concentrate as I drove. I almost caused too many accidents but it was better than walking. Who knows who I would run into if I walked. _'What did the Baron possibly think he could do with it? What was his real purpose with it all? Why was the sword here? How do so many people know of its existence '_ Those questions and many more would not leave me alone. I found myself to pull out the delicate sword, to take a closer look at its beauty. The delicate craftsmanship on it was amazing. The intricate, tiny letters, leaving a textured feeling around the larger print that swirled the handle. The gems that seemed to activate when ever I touched it was new. That never happened before. But wait, not all are active with a color of light indicating its awakening. _'The Light Eco is as dull as ever...'_ I thought to myself.

I found myself in one of the city's Gardens. I was surrounded by lush trees, bushes and grass. The greenery that surrounded the Gardens was greener than anything natural conditions can offer. Although surrounded by walls, trees managed to grow both below on the ground and above on the water pipes. Crops of different kinds, sizes and colors were row by row. Their great size made one think if they could eat such a large food source. But in the end, you had to realize how little there was to offer. After all, the Baron supplied the food to us and limited many things. I parked my Zoomer off to the side and walked down the narrow dirt path that was not as busy with people as Haven's other streets. I felt a sprinkle of water touch me. I had noticed earlier that the night sky, that now turned to twilight had no clouds. I turned around to see one of the giant sprinkler system had got me with some cool and refreshing water. Before Jak and Daxter came to Haven, the city's water supply was shut off. The only remaining areas with water were the South and North Gardens.

I wondered how my daughter was as I made my way to the West Bazaar. I met a Yakow that had managed to trot out of its pen. It nudged my hand softly with its big damp pale nose. I looked over to see the massive herbivore before me looking sad for some reason. I stroked its soft yellow mug and guided it back into its pen. The long brown mane on its throat was soft, probably matching in softness on its back where the rest of the fur was. When it neared the entrance, the animal resisted to go any further. I sighed and grabbed some lush and nice looking grass from the earth. I held it up in front of the Yakow to guide it in and it seemed to work no problem.

I watched as it munched away happily at the grass from my hand. I stroked its mane and sighed deeply while I thought. I had to get moving, so I made my way out of the pen and noticed something glowing by the pen exit. I made my way over to the glowing bits and found out it was green glowing blobs of Eco. _'Green Eco..?'_ I thought to myself puzzled. _'What on earth is it doing here...it doesn't seem to fit in just placed right here.'_ I paused my thoughts before continuing, _'Well it wouldn't hurt to take some.'_ There were a number of blobs in the pen. I made my way around the pen and grabbed some of them and put them into my pouch. the blob slowly got bigger from all the tiny blobs. When I thought I had enough, I made my way out of the pen and my comm. unit popped out of my other pouch with Quinn on this time. "Hey, why did you not report to us of anything?" he asked softly. I had almost completely forgot about reporting back to the Confiscates as I hopped on a Zoomer. "Oh, yeah sorry," I began rather sheepishly, "They did have illegal Eco shipments on there and you wont believe who was on that ship snooping around."

"Who?" Quinn asked eagerly. I did not want to blurt out that the blonde and his companion were there so I decided I would leave them nameless. "It looked like a member of the Underground." I stated as I took off in the smaller Zoomer, through the Southern Gardens and into the Western Bazaar.I hooked sharp corners of what would seem every direction, but I had memorized the city's lay out and made my way past the amazing aroma of foods and other herbs, as well as items, that were for trade. I made my way across the Palace and into the Eastern Bazaar. After exiting the Bazaar I made my way home, only to find that my front door was open. I panicked.

I quickly parked the Zoomer by my house and dismounted from it as fast as I could. I raced over to the front door only to find my crocadog laying on his side, covered with blood. "Graffiti!" I shouted out to him. I felt my voice become hoarse and weak with heartbreak. I raised him from the ally way back home in my old world. I loved that dog, he couldn't die now. He just couldn't!

I ran up to my dog and looked at him as he was on his side, almost like he was sleeping. He could barely lift his head, but recognized my voice. He began to weakly wag his tail and whimper. "It's okay boy," I whispered as I put my hand on his bloody fur, "It's okay." He had deep gouge wounds that littered his body. _'How many times does this dog need to get into trouble like this?' _I don't know how many times my dog got injured on his own, but the older he got, the harder it was for him to heal. I ended up relying on Eco more and more. I ran my hand across his blood stained fur. Once soft, now matted with crusty blood. The wounds he had were not of that of an animal. They looked like...

"Praxis!" I growled, "You bastard!" Tears welled in my eyes as I began to shrink into myself. "You will pay for this you bastard. I swear!" I found myself screaming those words to my ceiling. I began to mutter to myself in agony and confusion. My dog did nothing to deserve this. Why was he shot up? He never left the house often and was more kind when it came to his species. He wasn't nasty to other people. He was a good dog. I almost lost myself in my thoughts when I remembered that I had grabbed some Green Eco from the Gardens. I reached into my pouch and grabbed some bits of Eco. I held it over his wounds and rubbed it on like a cream. The wounds were slow to heal in the beginning, but because of his size he healed fast. I looked up to see stains of blood littering my walls around us and the floor beneath our feet. "Too bad Eco can't fix that up..." I breathed heavily as I began to rise up. I headed over to my daughter's room when I noticed she wasn't in there. "Roxy?" I called confused. I kept calling her name in the small house only slowly becoming overwhelmed in panic again. _'No!'_ I thought with dread as my gut sank. I almost sank to my knees when I heard some Krimzon Guards make their way to my house.

I grabbed my dog and hid in a secret room below my house. Their heavy boots crashed against the wood of my floor. "Where is she?" One of them asked. I heard another deeper voice of one of the guards pipe up, "She's bound to be in here somewhere. Keep looking."

_"If anything is true after you are born,"_ began the twisted and raspy voice of Bianca, _"it is that one day you have to die."_ Her cackle filled my head, I tried to block them out. Not let her win. If she won, they would hear me scream and I would be dead.I would still have a chance of dying if she tried to kill me. I kept my eyes locked on to the floor above me and watched as the boots of the guards covered the light between the cracks of the wood with their feet. And then suddenly...everything went black. I felt completely blind, and was backing up slowly as I hugged my dog in my arms. I ended up gently backing up into a wall and staying there with a terrified expression engraved on my face.

* * *

><p>~*In Zoey's mind*~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bianca was not letting up, she was winning me over with fear slowly as she poisoned my mind. <em>"When one falls, why cry? You can't bring the dead back to life."_ She paused, and the room around me became smaller and smaller. I could see again. The dog in my arms that I had just healed was being contorted into some gruesome beast beyond description with bloody teeth and many eyes. It looked like it wanted my head as it finished the transformation and began to growl with a demented tone to it._

"There are those who are afraid of the dark,"_ I heard her words engulf the inside of my mind,_ "not just because its dark, but because of whats inside the darkness."_ Her evil laughter bounced off of the walls in the room that was closing in with my dog, that was now turned into a killer beast._ "Are you ready to die today girl?"_ she cooed. I saw my dog get ready for the kill. I couldn't and wouldn't harm him. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. I was too scared to open my eyes. Something was fighting it off. Something inside me I had somehow called upon._

_I heard Bianca become panicked,"_What are you doing girl?!" _The sound of her voice made my skin crawl. It sounded as if every part of her body was being ripped apart. Piece by piece. Limb by limb. _"You fool! I am the one in control here..." _Her voice had faded completely by this point. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was in a room encased in white. It was empty. "What is this place..." I breathed softly as I took a step forward in amazement to the room. __  
><em>

'Do not worry, child,'_ another voice spoke softly. _'I have you. You are safe for now.'_ This voice was a heavy contrast to Bianca's voice. This voice was soothing and warm._

_'W-who are you?' I dared to ask myself in my thoughts, though I knew I would not get a reply._

'I am you. You have found me once more.'_ It said again in a voice soft like a gentle breeze._

_'What do you mean?' I felt more comfortable questioning now the unknown voice as my body became less tense._

'I am Princess Alina...'_ the voice trailed softly in my thoughts. I felt something, it was as if a hand had somehow held my face gently at that moment, '_But you may know me as 'Angel'.'

_My heart stopped. "Angel..."I breathed, "..is..that really you?" I questioned quietly out loud._

'Yes, it is,' _I heard a smile with her soft words soon become grim, _'You must wake up. I can not always protect you from the Nightmare Pixie. She knows of my existence once more, and I fear I wont be able to stop her next time. You must wake up Princess Alise. You must. For the sake of the world.'

_'But how do I get rid of her...' I felt my gut sink once more to a pit of hopeless fear._

'Not all is lost...' trailed Alina, 'You must seek the help of Onin. You will find her tent in the East Bazaar. You must find the Moonflower. Time is short.'

_I nodded to my lighter half. I then remembered something and spoke my mind,"if I have a dark half, would she not have a name as well?" My voice was shy compaired the powerful presence within my body. There was a pause before Alina spoke, _"Yes. Her birth name is Kerrin. She chose to go under another alias, that being 'Kitten', instead to keep her identity a secret, as I did, until we figured you were ready. Though by enemies she is known as Darklintess."

_And with that the room around me began to fade to grey and eventually black...I was alone in my mind, but something urged my eyes open._

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open for real this time as I looked around the room to see it was normal again. Graffiti was sitting on my foot looking up at me concerned. I looked above myself to listen for the guards but they had left over time. I grabbed my dog and made my way out of the secret room carefully to see that we were alone. I rushed out the door with my dog wanting to follow me. I wanted to take him incase he got hurt again, but I knew it was not safe to leave him and to take him. Instead I stopped by the power station and asked Vin to take care of him. I explained I needed to go on a mission but could not leave him alone as he was injured by the guard last time I left him at my house.<p>

"I would be glad to take him Zoey," Vin began, and yes I told him my real name. "But a-are you sure you want to leave him here? I-I mean what if the Baron finds me harboring an animal!?" Vin began to panic. I rested a small hand on his shoulder, "Yes I am sure, and come on Vin, you know how to protect yourself and the crocadog with technology if anything bad happens." I smiled to him softly. "Yeah, you're right." he said softly as I left, "Good luck Zoey! A-and be careful!"

I smiled at his concern, he was a good friend and a good help to the Underground. No one on either side knew we were friends. We planed to keep it that way to, to avoid trouble from all three ends.

By the time I made my way to the East Bazaar, I had to dismount my Zoomer. "Well looks like I gotta walk now. Great." I sighed.

The walk to the tent would have been impossible had it not been for a digital map I had in my pouch, but never used. "I wonder why I have never seen this section of the East Bazaar...I thought I had this entire place mapped out..." I questioned myself out loud as I made my way eventually to the Aqua dot on the map, hopefully representing Onin's tent.

When I neared it, it looked something like a voodoo hut with a skull like pattern on the entrance of the top of the tent._ 'Onin's Hut!'_ I exclaimed in my mind. It had been ages since I had seen that hut. When I entered it, I saw Onin sitting in her usual spot, but didn't see Pecker anywhere. I slowly walked in, feeling almost uneasy. I finally broke the silence with, "Hello, Onin." I saw her look up at me, and smile at the sound of my voice. _'So she does recognize me, even though she is blind.'_

I found myself smiling as well, "I need your help, it deals with a very special flower..."

"It is about time you got here child!" Shouted a familiar voice. I turned around to see Pecker on the ground behind me. "Where have you been!?" he demanded.

"Well hello too you too, Pecker." I stated flatly with a smile. I saw his eyes light up as he knew I had recognized him and he didn't have to bend and twist my mind this time. He flew over to Onin and translated her greetings before getting serious with me.

* * *

><p><em>So we learned a bit about the princess's light and dark side. Graffiti is okay, and now we will learn about this mysteriously rare flower once more! And this time, it will be in our grasp! <em>

_Stay tuned for chapter 15! :)_

**Oh, and don't forget to Read and Review please!**

**Thank you c:**


	15. Chapter 15: Golden Eyes

**Hey guys! Sorry my internet crapped out for a bit! And I have worked on new ideas with a friend for some of the future chapters, as well as edits! Thank you so much redfoxx112, you're the best!  
><strong>

I know it probably doesn't matter, but even if no new reviews are posted, I will keep posting and hopefully it will be to your liking! And I am sorry if the chapter is too short for you liking.

Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter universe  
>Claimer: Original Characters and certain items.(such as, the Marauders Gem sword)<p>

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>I laid on my back. The rain, how it beat on the cement buildings and floors surrounding me. The droplets spoke with grim hatred and sorrow. I somehow found this relaxing. The rain also spoke with pattern to my heart, and I knew I was not completely alone in this world...after all. The thunder, it growled as the rain ceased. Leaving droplets to pour off the roofs outside in a depressing pattern of regret. My eyes stared at the ceiling blankly.I noticed a dash of lightning strike silently with a bright light. On the clouds, it acted as a cruel vain of pain. Who knew it could be so quiet and so beautiful at the same time?<p>

The window beside me was small, yet it was able to capture the gloom around me outside. The rain seems endless just like the storm.

"Why am I here? what have I done?" I found myself asking these questions and in a harsh whisper. " What could the Baron possibly want from me?" I knew that was something that could never be answered.

I saw the lightning flash once more and heard the rain begin to fall dramatically, then pick up it's grim tune once more. I laid on my side for I felt my stomach start to churn with hunger. The Baron didn't like to feed his victims normally...if at all. Did he get some sick pleasure in seeing others die slowly? Or did he want to free up room in the other cells? I heard the rain slowly abandon me. When it finally left, I knew I was alone...

When my stomach settled down, I sat up. I hung my head low as I hugged my knees and whispered softly to myself, "What kind of dystopia is this place?" I did not know how long I'd been gone from home. Minutes? Hours? A day at most. I sat there pained by thought and by my stomach that would not give up in it's distress.

Everything went silent. The machines stopped ticking and beeping. That was truly odd, since I was here the machines seemed to never stop running. _'Maybe it's my lucky day...'_ I thought with hope, but that hope was short-lived as a man dressed in a commander uniform and armor proceeded towards my cell door. He had fiery orange hair and an attitude that matched. "Well aren't we the special one!" The man's tone of voice was more towards mockery than anything else. "You know," he paused, "You're quite the hassle to collect. I can't believe my own squadron couldn't collect you..." the unamused tone used almost immediately turned to a bitter and hateful one.

In an instance he raised his voice and bashed his fist against my cell door violently, "It is purely pathetic that a group of highly trained men cannot collect a young girl like yourself!"

I stayed silent, not daring to even take a breath.

The man made a sick chuckle and slowly backed away from my door while he spoke in an unsettling tone to my silence towards him, "I'll make you talk..." there was a pause. I could hear a smile crawl across his face in an evil manor. "Even if I have to break the rules of this prison. Mark my words, I will get my way with you young lady."

I shuddered at his words. They held a great darkness to them. One to which I'd been warned of years ago. With the restless actions of my stomach keeping me awake, I didn't think there was much else to do other than lay on my side on a cold, unforgiving floor. I found myself wandering in thought to comforting my nerves that were strung across the small room like festive lights, _'Sleep is the only option to get through this messed up night..'_

Sleep was probably the most impossible option I had right now. I had a gut feeling it wasn't safe. I knew that if he was a commander, he had to have the master-key card to every cell in this place. He could take advantage of my weakest moment. Sleep. My mind was not going to let up on torturing me with such unpredictable events that were probably unlikely.

In the end, however, the rain flooded over my ears once more. It calmed all my senses. I found my eyes to get heavy, my thoughts drifting away from everything, even my mind. My breathing became quiet, as well as deep. The calm atmosphere that now surrounded me put me to sleep like a baby.

* * *

><p>I woke up and I was on a table strapped in place. The same commander that approached me the other night, had golden eyes. His face was filled with Krimzon Guard tattoos but he did not wear the full armor like the other guards did. He did have on, what appeared to be, a Krimzon Guard mask that sat on top of his head.<p>

"What do you want from me?" Was the first thing that flew from my mouth. To my surprise, the commander merely held a grin across his thin lips. "Oh, so the girl does speak!" His voice held a bitter humor. But that died as quickly as it came and he slammed his hands on the desk that I lay on.

"You're one of them, aren't you? I've read your file, Roxy! I know you are different, so tell me what is your secret..." he said such a sentence with pure disgust to my existence it seemed. I remained silent, I honestly didn't know what he was talking about. I noticed his patience begin to wear as I remained quiet. His eye twitched, then suddenly he slammed a closed fist on the desk, just nearly missing my face. I couldn't twitch, I couldn't move. "It is stupid to play games with me girl!"It felt like his voice echoed throughout the prison almost.

I laid there terrified. I realized he could do anything he wanted. He could torture me, treat me like a lab rat, whatever he wanted really. My mind was split in half. I didn't know if I should resist and scream, or play good and do as he says. I laid there unsure, and the commander saw this.

His voice became hush as he lowered himself so that his lips were near my ear, "You know, if you do as I say I won't hurt you..." I felt the hotness of his breath run down my neck softly. He ran his fingers through my hair delicately. I felt my stomach knot, _'Why don't you get your hands off me and leave me alone for God's sake!'_ I shut my eyes.

"Tell me girl, who is your father?" his words broke my thoughts and made me tense. "I..." I found my words fade away as if they were being stolen. "I don't know my father." I don't know how I manage that sentence but at least I did.

The commander sneered at me, "Oh I'm sure you do girl, you've met him many times."

"No I haven't."

"Open your eyes girl!" the commander became impatient with me and snapped, holding his face merely inches away from mine from my left. I heard him growl at me irritably, "Haven't you seen him? He's helped you a few times so far. Probably more in the future." I stared at him blankly with anger. The commander bared his teeth at me as he was now hovering over me, gripping the collar of my shirt tightly, "Don't tell me you don't even know what your own father looks like.." he did not dare unlock our eye contact.

"Why should I know what he looks like?"

"I know your father..." the commander trailed, "personally. I know what he is like, what he is after...everything."

As if he did. The commander who was so proud, thought he knew everything in the world. Everything about that man. He may hold more knowledge on him than I do,but what he did not know was that I did not care for my father since he left us, abandoned us and didn't care about us!

He unlocked the straps over my head for some reason. I looked around and at my body. It was not the same as it was before I woke up. In fact it looked as if I had a growth spurt and some what developed considerably in only what I could guess would be a few months. Probably thanks to my mothers genetics. The commander still hovered over me, as if he was about to make a move. I laid there frozen in place. I noticed his eyes study me, very carefully.

"It seems you possess Dark Eco..." he trailed, "but naturally." a very sly grin formed across his thin lips and his eyes began to narrow. He stood up and then walked away from where I lay strapped in place. "I am going to have so much fun with you, girl." he stated as he left the room with a rather evil laugh. I got goose bumps from the situation. "What a creep..." I whispered to myself. But a very important thought struck me with a horrible curiosity..

_'How long have I been here?'_

I heard a door slam open to my right. I looked over in horror and my eyes widened with fear. "No!" I screamed as I tried to break the bonds that held me, "Stop! Get away!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh shoot end of the chapter it seems! hehe stay tuned for more coming up!<strong>_

**Please Read and Review! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
